La llegada
by kasai shinju
Summary: Por razones que explicamos en el fic, el titulo s medio raro, pero... como dije, esta obra es de mi hermano, no mía. jajajaja Pero yo le pasare sus dudas y cosas así, chance, un chance, anden xD jajaj plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada xD jajaja hola, como estan? xD jajajajajaja**

 **Segundo que nada, esta historia no es mía, más adelantito se explica que rollo, pero es de mi hermano, lo estoy pasando al lado oscuro y espero que se vuelva Sasuhinista xD jajajajaja.**

 **Ojo. esta vez, la historia la escribió él, así que no piensen que fui yo, porque no es así. Espero que les guste, seria su primer fic y si les gusta, le digo para que lo continue. si no, pus ya que xD**

 **Tercero, xD jajajajajaja. am... perdonen si ven algunos errores y cosas así, como dije, no es mía, mis fics ya estan en proceso xD jajaja y ya casi los termino xD**

 **Cuarto: Según él, no ha pensado en un nombre para el fic, asi que por el momento se quedara como La llegada, ya veremos que hacer más adelante. xD**

 **Sin más, kasai**

* * *

 **Advertencia.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera decir que no soy fan del sasuhina, no creo en el, es imposible, no es real, no se la merece, es ¡imposible, imposible!**

 **Pero como comedia romántica no se me hace tan difícil de creer (no quiere decir que acepto esta relación) pero como historia ficticia todo se vale.**

 **En esta historia que escribiré solo por capricho narro la historia de la hermosa y tierna Hinata Hyuga envuelta en una serie de problemas de mafiosos, misterios, romanticones, cómedia y con fan servís, (para quienes disfruten de escenas ecchi con lo jóvenes héroes de Hinata) en los cuales, Hinata se esforzara por salir adelante del gran problema en el que ha caído la familia Hyuga, después de la perdida de las dos cabezas del clan, Hiashi Hyuga y su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga, Hinata se esforzara para levantar una vez más a su clan, pero para ello deberá enfrentar el reto más grande de su vida, la típica vida de una chica universitaria.**

 **Sin dinero y un hogar a donde ir hasta que su clan sea restaurado, Hinata tendrá que vivir en una casa habitación con su primo Neji y sus compañeros de cuarto, hasta terminar la universidad y obtener su diploma que la justifica para ser apta en el negocio de su familia sin levantar sospechas ante la ley.**

 **Ella recibirá la ayuda de sus familiares, Neji y Hanabi, de sus compañeros de cuarto, de la voluminosa y despampanante directora de la escuela y del servicio secreto Akatsuki para así convertirse en la líder del clan Hyuga.**

 **Nota: no es mi intención ofender a nadie que tenga favoritismo por algún personaje de la serie Naruto, y tampoco ofender los criterios de los demás lectores, simplemente esta es una historia ficticia y espero sea del agrado de todos, o de algunos.**

 **(siendo esta, mi primera novela)**

 **Si te gusto este primer capítulo, notificarle a mi hermana quien es miembro de FF quien me ha permitido subir esta historia.**

 **Si no te gusto, me habrás quitado un peso de encima, ya que pensar en la relación sasuhina, me está volviendo chango!**

 **No pretendo ganar ningún dinero con esto.**

 **[=_=]**

Capitulo 1.

La llegada de Hinata.

Nuestra historia comienza en una casa estilo japonés antiguo…

¡De mafiosos!

Donde un gran número de personas se reúnen en la sala común, su mayor característica son sus ojos blancos y su gran seriedad, ellos son los Hyugas una familia de mafiosos traficantes de medicinas y armas antiguas, quienes respetan el significado del honor y la dignidad, son amados y respetados por todos aquellos quienes han tenido contacto con ellos. Pero su reunión no es para celebrar su gran poder económico ni su gran honor, esta reunión es para despedir a los más grandes miembros del clan Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga y su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga han caído víctimas de una guerra de envidias y traiciones por parte de otras mafias, dejando solas a sus familias y a los miembros de sus clan desprotegidos a una posible caída económica.

Los miembros más respetados del clan después de los hijos, entran en números de cuatro para escuchar las últimas órdenes de sus líderes, mas tarde entran los hijos a escuchar las últimas palabras de sus respectivos padres, Hinata de tan solo doce años de edad, abraza a su hermana menor mientras sostiene la mano derecha de su primo Neji mirando y observando el cuerpo mal herido de su padre y el de su tío los tres contiene el llanto mientras ellos dan sus últimas palabras.

Hiashi. Mis queridas hijas!… mis mas grandes tesoros!… lamento dejarlas solas en esta etapa de su joven vida, desde que murió su madre, me había prometido a mi mismo cuidar de ustedes dos asta mis últimos días, pero la muerte a venido a reclamarme de forma violenta y egoísta…. (Tose, tose) que a lo único a lo que le tengo miedo es…. (Tose, tose, tose) a su futuro incierto. Yo se que aun les falta camino por delante, y que sus vidas tendrán un gran camino de dolor que recorrer, pero aun se tienen los unos a los otros…. (Tose, tose) pero aun no están listos para dirigir esta gran mafia, ni aun con la ayuda de los miembros más respetados del clan, podrían sobrevivir a las grandes jornadas de trabajo, las grandes traiciones de las otras mafias, y a cuidar de sí mismos…

Hizashi: Lo que queremos decirles queridos hijos es que tendrán que sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de cosas inesperadas, en este mundo donde tú decides ser una persona honorable, o una persona traicionera. Para ello tendrán que vivir en la sociedad plebeya para adquirir sabiduría y experiencia emocional…. (Tose, tose, quejido).

Los jóvenes con voz llorosa: Padre, tío, no se esfuercen en seguir hablando.

Hiashi: hagan entran a todos los del clan…

Todos los miembros del clan se reúnen alrededor de los agonizantes y de los jóvenes, con miedo en sus corazones escuchan la más grande orden de sus líderes.

Miembros del clan: Hiashi sama!, Hizashi sama, ¡buen trabajo!

Lideres: Miembros del clan Hyuga, mis honorables familiares, en nuestros últimos momentos de agonía daremos a conocer nuestras últimas órdenes.

Miembros del clan: ¡Sí! Hiashi sama!

Hiashi Hyuga: a partir de ahora daré a conocer mi última voluntad.

Primero; los miembros más viejos y sabios del clan dirigirán esta gran mafia hasta que uno de nuestros hijos, Neji o Hinata tengan la edad adecuada para dirigir este gran imperio o hasta que tengan la edad adecuada para contraer matrimonio. Si ninguno de ellos dos son lo suficientemente aptos para dirigir, entonces mi hija menor Hanabi dirigirá al clan en nuestro nombre.

Miembros del clan: ¡sí! Hiashi sama!

Hizashi Hyuga: Pero si Hinata o Hanabi no logran convencer a los sabios, mi hijo Neji tomara el liderazgo del clan.

Segundo; si mi hijo Neji y mi sobrina Hinata entran en las expectativas de los sabios al mismo tiempo, entonces los dos deberán contraer matrimonio entre ellos, pero si Hinata no logra tal expectativa, entonces Hanabi se casara con Neji.

A los tres jóvenes se les fueron las lagrimas de sus ojos y empezó a entrarles un vacio incomodo después de escuchar las ordenes de su respectivos padres.

Los líderes: Tercero… (Tose, tose) en caso de alguna traición por parte de uno de ustedes ya sean miembros del clan, familias cercanas, lejanas o incluso nuestros propios hijos serán castigado con la pena de muerte por parte de los sabios.

…Todos callados!...

Y por último, nuestros hijos serán enviados a vivir en la sociedad burócrata para adquirir sabiduría y experiencia laboral y emocional sin recibir ayuda de cualquier tipo por parte de algún miembro del clan, a menos que sus vidas corran peligro.

Esta es nuestra última voluntad, háganla cumplir!

Miembros del clan: ¡sí! A la orden.

Después de ese mandato, mi padre y mi tío murieron enfrente de todos y la última voluntad fue ejercida por los miembros más viejos y respetados del clan, mi primo Neji, yo y mi hermana Hanabi fuimos enviados a vivir a un departamento como a la gente común para aprender todo lo que podíamos de este mundo. Entramos en escuelas públicas como cualquier joven de nuestra edad, la vida fue dura pero llena de recompensas, luchábamos por sobresalir de nuestro duro destino y alcanzar nuestra gran meta, regresar a casa como todos unos vencedores del mundo.

La última voluntad de mi padre fue respetada al pie de la letra, no recibimos ayuda económica por parte de de algún miembro del clan a menos que nuestra vida corriera peligro, y en cuanto a la aprobación de los sabios, aun seguía en espera.

Han pasado siete años desde que fuimos separados del clan por mandato de nuestros padres, mi primo Neji entro a la universidad de konoha y me sugirió ingresar en la misma para tenerme más cerca de él, y eso hice, con esfuerzos y sacrificios logre entrar a la misma escuela que el, alcanzando un promedio más alto que el de mi primo. En cuanto a mi hermana Hanabi, la convencimos de mudarse cerca del plantel, no más allá de media cuadra de distancia para así mantener comunicación visual con ella, o cuando quisiéramos reunirnos entre nosotros.

Y ahora estoy aquí, a punto de terminar mi última rama académica y de regresar a mi hogar junto a mis queridos primo y hermana, pero antes, escucho el gran discurso de una gran mujer de cabello rubio, hermosa, bellos ojos y… y… gran presencia del frente.

Directora del plantel, Tsunade Senju: Nos honra con su presencia señorita Hinata, es un placer tener a un segundo miembro del clan Hyuga en esta gran escuela que le pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, desde mi gran abuelo y fundador Hashirama Senju, hasta mi llegada. Como directora del plantel, la seguridad de mis estudiantes es prioridad ante todo. Sus familiares y los míos han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, y como es la costumbre en mi familia; ayudamos a los amigos mas cercanos.

Hinata Hyuga: en un honor y una sorpresa ser recibida por un amigo de mi familia, ahora entiendo porque mi primo Neji me sugirió venir aquí.

Tsunade: su primo Neji llego a mi plantel hace un año y después de disfrutar una corta estadía, dijo que aquí sería un buen ambiente para que usted y su joven hermana pudieran disfrutar un nuevo mundo de libertad y responsabilidad.

Hinata: Li...libertad!?

Tsunade: Déjeme explicarle joven Hinata, en la universidad de konoha tenemos un tipo de ambiente diferente a otras instituciones, en el cual creemos que los jóvenes puedan ser más productivos y eficientes si le damos cierta libertad, para ello, les ofrecemos vivir en sus propias casa habitación otorgadas por la misma universidad, al mismo tiempo, les ofrecemos sugerencias de trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar la renta de su casa habitación y tengan experiencia laboral a la hora de salir graduados, siempre y cuando tengan un buen desempeño escolar.

Hinata: . Es sorprendente su formación académica!

Tsunade con aires de superioridad!: me alaga que te guste esta forma académica señorita Hinata, espero que este ambiente se de su agrado.

¡Shizuneeeeee!

¡Si Tsunade sama! Llamo usted.

Una mujer de cabello corto y negro, con sudor en la cara y sin aliento aparece en la oficina de la directora, y con su grito de guerra, Hayyy.

Tsunade: Te presento a Hinata Hyuga, es prima de Neji, tu sabes quién.

Shizune: Tsunade sama no haga esas cosas indecorosas enfrente de una niña!

Tsunade: Ha ha ha ha ha, como sea, te encargo que la lleves a su casa habitación, la 787 y le espliques como será el calendario escolar en su primer cuatrimestre.

Shizune: Si! A la orden Tsunade sama, sígame señorita Hinata.

Hinata: gracias por su ayuda, estoy a su cuidado.

Tsunade: y Shizune… no tardes. Ya que aun tienes trabajo por terminar

Shizune: HaaaYYYY.

Después esa rara escena de la directora y su secretaria, Hinata camino por todo el plantel observando cada salón, cada club y a todos sus estudiantes y maestros hasta que por fin llego a su casa habitación donde Shizune le entrega las llaves de esta no sin antes decirle sobre ciertas regla que se debe seguir en esta institución y que si no eran respetadas, seria signo de expulsión inmediata.

Shizune: Señorita Hinata quisiera decirle unas reglas que a la directora se le olvido mencionar, y estas son:

1° Las casa habitación deben ser respetadas por completo, no deben de tener ningún rasguño, golpe o cualquier tipo de maltrato.

2°Ningun estudiante tiene derecho de realizar una fiesta en su casa habitación durante el transcurso de la semana, a menos que sean fin de semana o fin de curso.

3°Ningun estudiante tiene derecho a actos inmorales dentro del plantel o en sus casas.

4°ningun estudiante femenino tiene derecho a presentarse embarazada a las aulas siempre y cuando haya tenido relaciones afuera del plantel o antes de entrar al plantel y.

5°ningun estudiante tiene derecha a alterar el orden académico, esto incluye, peleas en las aulas o en sus casa, rebeldía y falta de respeto a maestros y a alumnos, presentarse en estado de ebriedad en horas de clases y no consumir ninguna clase de drogas o medicamentos que no sean evaluados por el personal médico del instituto.

De ahí en fuera, puede disfrutar de ambiente libre de cualquier problema y dedicarse solo a llegar a ser una persona totalmente responsable a sus estudios y futuros.,,

"suena un celular con el ending 2 de Naruto, armonía" "contesta".

Shizune: diga!

Tsunade: Shizune, donde diablos esta, llevas dos minutos de retraso, de seguro estas holgazaneando por las aulas como siempre.

Shizune: HaaaYYYY!

Tsunade: ven a mi oficina inmediatamente, te quiero ver dentro de dos minutos, hay familias esperando ser antendidas, no podemos darnos el lujo de estar holgazaneando.

Shizune, Si Tsunade sama, voy de inmediato!

Tsunade: y Shizune, te dejo el resto en mi ausencia, iré con mis viejos colegas de la universidad a tomar unos tragos en la taberna de costumbre. Cuídate mucho y esfuérzate al máximo, chaito!

Shizune se quedo fría después de ello y más tarde reacciono con su típico grito de guerra, Hayyy.

Shizune: !Tsunade sama no se atreva a hacer algo como eso otra vez, no vaya a terminar cantando Oaxaca en las calles como la última vez que se paso de copas!

Después de ello Hinata tan solo se quedo inexpresiva al ver a la secretaria de la escuela corriendo y refunfuñado a los cuatro vientos de las grande maldades de la directora, pero mientras Shizune corría hasta el final de la cuadra, empezó a recordar algo malo sobre la casa habitación 787, algo que no debió hacer ella y ni la directora.

Después Hinata decidida a vivir en este nuevo ambiente, camino con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia su nueva casa, los demás vecinos la ignoraban, preferían enfocarse en lo suyo a excepción de dos mujeres quienes corrían de manera rutinaria para mantener la línea, una de ellas era rubia con largo cabello hasta por debajo de la cintura, piel blanca y ojos azules, junto a una gran cola de caballo perfectamente peinada, y la otra era una peli rosa de cabello corto, como si la peluquera tuviera algo en contra de ella, de ojos verdes y sin mucha figura femenina, miraban de forma curiosa a la recién llegada.

Sakura: Quien será ella?. Nunca la había visto por aquí

Ino: no lo sé, pero se dirige a esa casa, tal vez sea una recién llegada,

Sakura: a bueno, mientras no sea una molestia en nuestra escuela, no la molestaremos.

Ino: eres tan mala como el yogur de fresa caducado frentesota.

Sakura: Que dijiste Ino cerda!

Ino: lo que oíste frentesota plana!

Mientras las dos mujeres continuaban y se insultaban la una a la otra, la joven Hinata subía los tres escalones de entrada que tenia la casa, se sujeta del barandal de madera y lo primero que mira al llegar casi a la puerta del frente es una correa de perro, pero una muy grande.

Hinata se quedo pensando…. (¡Acaso tendrán a un perro guardián tan grande!?)

Luego abre la puerta con la llave, sin duda esta es la casa que le corresponde, y apenas entrando a la casa, se topa con un par de zapatos llenos de lodo seco y desgastados. Hinata pensó… (Es que esta persona no tiene respeto por sus compañeros y por si mismo?) Al entrar más a fondo, descubre un peculiar aroma masculino que le resulta familiar, en dirección la sala esta la respuesta, una serie de objetos del Japón antiguo pertenecientes a su clan. Hinata volvió a pensar, (Esas sin las cosas de mi primo Neji, acaso es aquí donde vive el!?)

Al entrar a la sala no solo descubre las cosas de su primo, sino también en dirección a la pared descubre un hormiguero y un bulto que más bien parece una crisálida de mariposa, pero era muy grande!. Hinata se asusto y no tuvo palabra.

En dirección al jardín cerca de un tendedero observo con una mirada llena de pena y vergüenza la ropa interior de un chico, los cuales eran de color verde con monitos en él y colgados sin pena alguna.

Hou yeaa!

La pobre Hinata se ponía aun más nerviosa y se decía…. (Tal vez me equivoque de cuarto… o me dieron las llaves equivocadas) y con dirección a la mesa, sobre la parte alta de las sillas, (casi como el cuento de la blanca nieves donde descubre la mesita de los siete enanos) observa cinco sudaderas que le pertenecía a los inquilinos de la casa, sobre todo una sudadera de color negro y azul marino con un estampado de bicolor, rojo arriba y blanco abajo, casi con la forma de un globo.

Entones, Hinata supo que en esa casa Vivian puros hombres y que ella era la única mujer de la casa, oh por Dios, qué demonios está pasando aquí, es que acaso alguien quiere hacerme una broma de mal gusto!. Sus miedos y preguntas pronto iban a aumentar más, cuando de repente escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse, mas tarde, suenan unos pasos ligeros y suaves de un inquilino de la casa, buscando donde ocultarse, Hinata se esconde detrás de la pared de la cocina para no ser vista; cuando menos se lo esperaba, entra un joven de cabello negro con peinado de cola de pato, de ojos negro y fríos, usando solo un pantalón mal colocado, el cual permitían ver su ropa interior color rojo y cinta negra como resorte y su joven y bien esculpido cuerpo, su pecho definido sin llegar a lo mucho, su abdomen perfectamente plano y marcadito (lavadero integrado) y su espalda fresca y ancha, sencillamente un bishinem.

¡Oh por dioooooss!

Hinata estaba al punto de un colapso emocional y nasal al ver tanta carne frente a ella, el joven aun no notaba su presencia, hasta que escucho un dulce y tímido "hia". Fue cuando la vio, una chica de cabello azul muy largo y fino como seda, vestido blanco y azul de partes de la cintura, hermosas y bonitas piernas con un par de lindos y coquetos zapatos blanco y unos ojos blancos y llorosos que no dejaban de mirarlo y una cara más roja que un tomate, fue cuando le cayó el veinte.

Sasuke- kun: AH!?...

Hinata: AH!?...

Hiiiaaaaaaaa!.

Fue cuando todos los inquilinos despertaron y se presentaron corriendo a la cocina. El primero en gritar es Naruto _kun, que sucede a que viene esos gritos, el segundo Kiba_kun, que formas de levantarme son esa! No es así akamaru!

Akamaru: Guau!

El tercero Shino_kun, es raro que Sasuke kun grite así los sábados por la mañana.

Y el ultimo es Neji quien viene corriendo en piyama tradicional esperando lo peor, el grita a un lado, aun lado, Hinata sama respóndame por favor y Hinata no contesta sencillamente esta en shock por este acontecimiento.

Todo en la casa se ha vuelto un caos, Naruto kun le grita y regaña a Sssuke sobre su apariencia y su cuerpo sexi, Sasuke kun pelea y discute con el rubio, diciéndole que no tiene que criticar sobre las apariencia de los demás, Shino y Neji levantan y se llevan a Hinata a la sala para que recupere la conciencia, Kiba y akamaru se dividen en dos para ver que hacen, Kiba con Sssuke y Naruto, akamaru con Neji y Shino.

Más tarde y después de unas tasitas de café, Hinata habla por teléfono a la oficina de la directora para explicar lo ocurrido, pero esta se hace de la vista gorda y solo le da vueltas al asunto, mientras sostiene a Shizune de un brazo y le tapa la boca con la pierna, en una posición de lucha grecorromana y Shizune a punto de un colapso por falta de aire.

Tsunade: descuida señorita Hinata, la he puesto en buenas manos, no tiene de que preocuparse, le he dado su propio equipo de guarda espalas personales y lo mejor es que no tiene que pagarles por su servicios!

Hinata: E. e. e esto no puede ser así, en esta casa hay puros barones, es imposible que una mujer como yo pueda resistir tal presión.

Hinata solo mira de forma penosa y llorosa al joven Sssuke quien ya usa ropa más formal para esta situación pero luego la aparta de forma molesta. Sasuke solo se queda frio y molesto por tal reacción, luego es culpado por todos en la casa como si digieran con la mirada, eres el único responsable de esto, y mas con la mirada se cierto chico rubio quien no le quita la mirada de encima.

Sasuke: Deja de mirarme dobe!

Naruto: Culpable!

Una pelea se desata entre ellos y más tarde la directora del plantel le dice a Hinata.

Tsunade: si quieres al verdadero culpable de todo esto, será mejor que se lo preguntes a tu primo Neji!

Todos con la mirada a Neji

QUE DEMONIOS HISISTE IDIOTA, NUNCA TE CREI CAPAS DE HACER ALGO COMO ESTO.

Principalmente Neji era atacado por Naruto y Sasuke quienes lo tenían totalmente sometido, después de esto la directora colgó el celular y Hinata exigió una explicación, a la cual Neji con la cabeza en el suelo suplico el perdón de todos y comenzó a explicar el porqué hiso todo eso.

Neji: lamento mucho este desafortunado encuentro entre nosotros, pero fui yo quien le pidió a la señora directora que hiciera este cambio tan repentino, originalmente nosotros recibiríamos a otro hombre pero le suplique a la directora que me permitiera tener a mi prima a mi lado en esta escuela, para así protegerla en este último bloque académico. Al principio ella se negó, dijo que no podía quebrantar las leyes de esta escuela, pero al final accedió y transfirió al otro joven al lugar donde Hinata sama hubiera entrado originalmente.

Lo siento mucho en verdad, no era mi intención ofender a nadie y en especial a usted Hinata sama.

Después de otra larga y explicativa disculpa, todos los jóvenes e incluso Hinata, aceptaron vivir entre ellos no sin antes poner una serie de reglas.

Hinata: desde un principio acepte mi destino sin importar que tan duro fuese, creo que el vivir entre hombres no será tan difícil como en estos últimos siete años, a partir de hoy viviré entre ustedes, así que … déjeme presentarme de manera mas formal, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocerlos a todos, estoy a su cuidado.

El primero en presentarse después de Hinata es Naruto.

Naruto: yo soy uzumaki Naruto, futuro director de esta escuela, un placer conocerte ne_chan.

Kiba: Kiba inuzuka, y mi perro akamaru gusto en conocerte, verdad akamaru

Akamaru: guau.

Shino: yo soy Abúrame Shino es un placer señorita Hinata, cualquier cosa que necesite, estaré a su servicio. (Salen insectos de su ropa)

Hinata: tomate en cuenta!

Todos miran a Sasuke y espera sus presentación, pero se niega, pero al final acepta por la fastidiosa presencia de Naruto.

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke uchiha…. Eso es todo.

Sasuke se va de la casa y los demás inquilinos ayudan a Hinata a sentirse cómoda, pero fue cuando le cayó el veinte a Hinata sobre el joven que fue cambiado por ella, fue cuando Naruto dijo, tal vez fue enviado a otra casa de por aquí.

Y mientras tanto, en el caminar serio de Sasuke con rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, en dirección a la otra cuadra, con dirección una casa pintada de rojo, rosa en el jardín y con el techo pintado de blanco, aparece un chico de piel pálida como la nieve, cabello negro como el ébano y con material de pintura, se presenta a la puerta de esta y dice..

Sai: hola a todas, yo soy Sai, su nuevo compañero de cuarto y de instituto.

Sakura, Ino, Ten_ten y Karin, las cuatro chicas gritan..

¡Nooooooooooo!

* * *

 **Fin ;D**

 **Este fue mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen si hay parte en la narración que no entiendan o no encajen, ya que no estoy familiarizado con las novelas románticas, si no con los cuento o historietas.**

 **Latoso mal canino.**

* * *

 **Obviamente no voy a poner el nombre real de mi hermano xD jajajajajaja, pero ya vieron, espero que si les guste. nos vemos despues.**

 **Dejen RW xD**

 **Kasai**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA llegada de Hinata- 2°**

 **Como ya saben, esta idea es de mi Hermano mayor, no es mía, no se me ocurrió a mi y solo la comparto porque en realidad el también merece un chance de unirse al lado oscuro xD ok no... am... Eso si nos harían muy felices si es que les gustara la historia, para mi gusto esta padre xD. Chance! plis! xD nos vemos.**

* * *

Antes de iniciar la historia, quisiera decir que aun no creo en el sasuhina y que todavía lo veo improbable, pero a veces creo que Kishimoto debió iniciar una relación romántica desde el principio con estos dos, para que así el emo vengador olvidara su venganza contra su hermano y pudiera restaurar su clan como tanto decía al principio de la historia con la pequeña Hinata, al menos así este aun seguiría en la aldea y hubiera tenido otro propósito o un plan de respaldo, para así mantener el legado uchiha hasta el final, o no!.

También quisiera disculparme por haberme tardado en volver a escribir este pequeño fic, pero la ideas salían volando y me perdía en el hilo.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el segundo capítulo de la llegada de Hinata.

Agradezco sus comentarios de los que les gusto y no les gusto mi primer fic. Así que, aquí comienza de nuevo la historia, disfrútenla.

P.D: si les gusto o no, mi pequeña historia, me harán saber que si voy por buen camino para ser escritor de guiones románticos.

P.D: esa fue una broma, la verdad si les gusto o no, me habrán quitado un peso de encima, para así dejar de pensar en esta relación imposible.

 **No pretendo ganar ningún dinero con esto.**

 **[=_=]**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Los héroes llegan siempre al último….**

 **Momento¡?**

Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol aun no había salido, todos en la casa habitación 787 descansaban luego de un arduo día de trabajo donde los inquilinos del lugar, ayudaban a la pequeña Hinata a desempacar sus cosa para que así, ella se sintiera como en casa; todos excepto cierto joven rebelde de cabello negro y ojos fríos como el hielo quien no ayudo en nada a sus amigos, y con su típica expresión molesta, Sasuke había perdido el debate en contra de sus compañeros de cuarto, en relación con la estadía de Hinata. Mas en contra de la directora, con quien no pudo ni chistar, ya que ella le mostro un documento legal que decía, "la palabro o decisión final del director en incuestionable y absoluta ante cualquier estudiante"- Sasuke Kun nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida y mas ante una mujer.

Debido a eso, Sasuke kun salió temprano en la mañana para así calmar su mente, mientras sus compañeros de cuarto dormían, cansado de correr diez vueltas a la pista de la escuela, Sasuke kun se quitaba la ropa sudada y se preparaba para ducharse en la regadera que estaba justo a lado de su cuarto, quitándose por fin de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, Sasuke se tapa con una pequeña toalla la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la regadera, la figura de una Venus recién bañada se presenta ante él joven uchiha, la hermosa mujer manifestaba sus hermoso y bien dotados atributos, su fina y suave piel, apenas tapada con una toalla mediana, sus finas y bien curveadas caderas se manifestaban a la vista, sus cabellos mojados tapaban los hombros y parte del pecho de la joven, sus bellas piernas rebelaban poder sensual al querer Salir de la ducha, y sus rostro, antes de ser sorprendida ante la visita del intruso, revelaban a una mujer tan fina que ni la verdadera diosa Venus podría superar.

Luego de esta escena, llego el épico momento donde los dos individuos congenian en la misma frase.

 **Sasuke kun:** Ah!?

 **Hinata Chan:** Ah!?

Y después…

 **Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

Hinata cierra la puerta de la regadera mientras todo su cuerpo se torna rojo tomate por la pena de haber sido vista desnuda por un hombre.

Sasuke kun se tapa la vista con los brazos y retrocede diciendo…

 **Sasuke kun** : No, no es lo que piensas, yo no…

Pero el pobre Sasuke es encontrado por sus compañeros de cuarto, quienes con piyama, palos y sartenes en las manos, miraban al joven intruso con furia y enojo por entrar al baño mientras Hinata estaba en el, (casi casi como un padre quien descubre al novio arriba de su hija) estaban los cuatro hombres y el perro mirando al desafortunado Sasuke y más aún cuando la toalla traiciona al joven uchiha cayendo al suelo del baño, revelando el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke.

Con un fuerte grito de guerra, todos se abalanzaron al joven uchiha, quien no pudo ni defenderse de la golpiza de sus compañeros, y Hinata dentro de la regadera, solo se tapaba con las manos y soltaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras decía en su mente, (ya no soy digna ser la líder del clan, padre).

Y el grito de un dolido Sasuke se escucho por los cuatro vientos diciendo…

¡Hijos de su !&#% ¡ya déjenme en paz!

Hasta que el último golpe de Naruto noqueo al uchiha.

Al día siguiente, porque era domingo, el lunes para ser exacto; en una casita color rojo y rosa, con flores en el jardín, discutían un trio ya conocido con respecto a la intrusa que había llegado el sábado por la mañana a la casa 787. La líder del grupo, Karin iniciaba la junta de emergencia femenil.

 **Karin** : Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy, para hablar de la mujer que llego el sábado pasado a la casa habitación 787 y que ha estado hay sin ningún problema con los inquilinos de lugar, y ni siquiera con nuestro rey. (voz chillona) Sasuke kun el hombre más guapo y sexi de nuestra generación kiaaa! Sasuke kun te quiero a moriiir.

Las otras dos mujeres.

Oh Sasuke kun tómame sin piedad. Sasuke kun ámame yo te lo pido…

Se escucha silencio incomodo después.

 **Karin** : (tose, tose) al tema, alguna de usted descubrió algo sobre esta chica!?

 **Ino** : no estoy muy segura, pero dicen por ahí, que se trata de la prometida de Neji y que se ha quedado a vivir con él, para mejorar su matrimonio.

 **Sakura** : Los de la casa vecina, dicen que es una amiga de Kiba y que él le ofreció vivir con ellos hasta que sus padres regresaran de no sé donde.

 **Karin** : ¡mmm! Muchas historias, pero ninguna me parece cierta. Bien, no tenemos otra opción mas que descubrir por nuestros propios medios, la verdadera identidad de esta chica y la razón por la que está viviendo en una casa de puros hombres.

Pero Karin y las chicas son interrumpidas por cierto joven que llego a sus vidas, el mismo día que llego Hinata.

 **Sai** : Es bueno tener pasatiempos donde uno desea interactuar con los demás y querer saber más de ellos, es una forma de vida muy honorable y placentera, si no les molesta…

Las tres chigas agarran a Sai de la camisa y lo azotan contra la mesa diciéndole, que crees que estás haciendo aquí, esto es una reunión secreta de mujeres donde los intrusos no son bienvenidos.

 **Sai** : pero yo he estado aquí desde el principio, sirviéndoles el café que han estado bebiendo y preparando los bocadillos que ya se acabaron entre ustedes.

Las tres chicas en blanco.

¡AH!

 **Ino** : ¡ni me había fijado bien en los bocadillos de la mesa!

 **Sakura:** ¡enserio estuvo aquí desde el principio, hay dios!

 **Karin:** N. no era necesario tus inútiles aperitivos… a, además, para que los hiciste si no tienes nada que hacer aquí para empezar, eres un intruso en nuestro club secreto y en nuestra casa.

 **Sai:** pero mi carta de registro, decía que aquí es mi nuevo domicilio, y las leyes de la escuela no miente, eso fue lo que me dijo la directora.

Las tres chicas se miran mutuamente, como queriendo decir, *diablos, tiene razón*

 **Karin:** De cualquier manera, este asunto no te corresponde, dedícate a hacer lo tuyo y déjanos hacer el nuestro, ¿entendido?

 **Sai:** Como ustedes digan.

 **Karin:** Ahora bien, club secreto de las flores, debemos descubrir quién es esta misteriosa mujercita y el que ha estado haciendo en la casa de Sasuke kun y de los otros perdedores de su grupo. De esta manera, nos aseguraremos de que no ha tenido ninguna indecencia hacia nuestro querido Sasuke kun, y si la ha tenido o le ha puesto los ojos encima a nuestro hombre, no dudaremos en alejarla de él, del mismo modo que alejamos a las lagartonas inmundas que se le han querido acercar.

Por último, se escucha el lema oficial del grupo femenino, y con determinación, las tres mujeres salen de la casa dejando a Sai en la cocina, lavando los platos sucios, y en dirección a la sala de la casa, estaba la cuarta integrante de este grupo de inquilinas, Ten_ten chan quien se encontraba haciendo rutinas de ejercicio con su instructor favorito vía internet, Billy back, para fortalecer las piernas y el abdomen en rutinas de 5 x 10 tandas diarias, mientras decía muy suavemente.

 **Ten_ten chan:** Trio de idiotas.

Las campanas de la escuela se escuchan por todas las casas alrededor del instituto, anunciando que las clases ya están por comenzar, de todas partes salen jóvenes con dirección al instituto, ya sea en grupos de amigos o de manera individual, los buenos días siempre se escuchan entre ellos y la moda de cada uno es lo que más resalta en todos.

Incluso se ven a jóvenes que no pudieron pagar la renta de una casa del instituto, entrar en autos, motocicletas, bicicletas o a pie, pero siempre mostrando sus mejores prendas y garras, (para los que tiene poca confianza en ellos) en fin! Cada quien se dirigía a la universidad como mas le gustara, pero las miradas de algunos curiosos no pudo ignorar a una belleza de cabello azul oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos blanco y finos, un rostro redondito pero no gordito, vistiendo un coqueto vestido negro, largo hasta las rodillas, con un suéter blanco con mangas recogidas y un bonito y no muy simple sombrero blanco, con listón negro.

Era nada más ni menos que la hermosa Hinata chan dirigiéndose al instituto en sus más simple prendas. La simple presencia de la chica, llamaba la atención de casi todos a su alrededor, hombre y mujeres por igual no dejaban de admirar a la belleza del verano, los hombres en sus mentes no dejaban de fantasear con ser el conquistador de tan grande mujer, los más raros escribían poemas mentales, adulando a la mujer del verano y los más atrevidos deseaban algo más que ver en esta hermosa chica. Las mujeres por su parte, decían, que bonita es, quien será, otras, quien es esa! Quien se cree que es, miss universo o que!. Y las demás, regañaban a sus novios por mirarla de reojo, "ah!, ósea que ella es más bonita que yo" "idiota, no la mires, que no soy tu novia" " si me eres infiel con ella, a ti te corto el nopalito".

Todo era un alboroto ante la presencia de la hermosa chica, pero muy pronto el alboroto seria calmado, pues alrededor de Hinata se encontraba su primo Neji, quien la tomo de su mano, de forma que una pareja lo haría, eso dejo algunos con solo la intención de acercarse a Hinata, pero los barones atrevidos quienes no le temieron a Neji, se acercaron a la pareja de primos, con la intención de quitarle a la chica, pero la escolta personal de Hinata estaba alrededor de ellos, estos eran, Naruto uzumaki, Kiba inuzuka y su perro Akamaru y Aburame Shino, estos cuatro valientes jóvenes y leal perro eran la escolta personal de Hinata, sin que ella lo supiera.

Con solo ver a este grupo alrededor de la chica, nadie más intento acercársele a Hinata.

 **Hinata chan.** M. muchachos, n. no tiene que hacerle esto a estas personas, solo provocaran que haya problemas y malos entendidos.

 **Neji:** Hinata sama!... (mm,mm) digo, señorita Hinata, no olvide que este es su primer día de escuela en la universidad, y que este es su ultimo gran paso al mundo laboral , por lo tanto es mi deber cuidar de usted hasta que usted sea la…!

Naruto kun y los demás le tapan la boca a Neji, con la intención de callarlo y así evitar que revele la verdadera identidad de Hinata.

Hinata solo se queda mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto, mientras ellos solo la miran y le sonríen, como diciendo, "na, no nos hagas caso, estamos locos!"

Los cuatro jóvenes se reúnen en grupo y se cierran, tal y como lo hace un equipo de futbol americano, cuando están planea su siguiente estrategia, esto lo hacen para recordarle a Neji del porque son guardaespaldas de Hinata sin que ella lo sepa.

 **Shino:** Neji, espero que no se te olvide lo que nos dijiste a nosotros tus compañeros de cuarto, lo importante de cuidar de su prima, si esto se llegara a saber, ni la directora podría cubrir este gran problema.

 **Neji:** si, lo lamento mucho, gracias por detenerme antes de soltar la sopa.

En la noche anterior del domingo, Neji les conto a sus amigos la verdadera intención de haber metido a su prima Hinata a la casa de los hombres, excepto a Sasuke kun, quien había salido todo molesto de la casa por el incidente en la mañana, la razón era-!

 **Neji:** Escuchen bien esto por favor, la razón por la que traje a mi prima a esta casa, y a esta institución, }}es porque ella es la heredera del clan Hyuga, el clan Hyuga es un clan que siempre ha dedicado su vida a la rama de la medicina antigua, de las artes marciales, del honor y de otras costumbre antiguas, por lo que ha llegado a convertirse en una gran mafia en todo el país.

Los chicos…

 **Que! Ustedes son gente de la mafia!**

 **Neji:** si, aunque me cuetes admitirlo ante ustedes, esa es mi verdadera identidad,

Yo soy el hijo del hermano gemelo del padre de Hinata sama, anteriormente, nuestros padres eran los líderes del clan Hyuga, pero debido a una guerrilla entre mafias, mi padre y mi tío murieron, dejándonos a nosotros en un gran problema.

Debido a que éramos unos niños en ese entonces, nuestro padres decidieron enviarnos al mundo burócrata con la intención de mejorar en nuestro aspecto civil y de a no enfocarnos en la venganza, sencillamente ellos esperaban que alguno de nosotros destacáramos en la vida que suele tener un civil cualquiera y que alguno de nosotros nos convirtiéramos un los futuros líderes del clan, pero debido a que Hinata sama amaba demasiado a su señor padre, ella es quien más ha estado destacando en su futuro, por lo que he decidido cederle mi lugar a ella. Ya que no veo mejor persona que ella para dirigir al clan, pero debido a que nuestro clan aun es un clan fuerte, las otras mafias han estado planeando destruirnos con el paso de los años, nosotros como tal, no podemos regresar a casa hasta que hayamos terminado nuestro exilio aquí, y como tal, no tenemos mucho contacto con nuestros familiares restantes.

Las noticias de nuestro clan son transmitidas a nosotros por medio de mensajes clasificados, y en los últimos que nos han llegado, nos informan que hay mas de un grupo peligroso detrás de mi prima, de mi ya no tanto, pero aun soy un objetivo importante, pero ella al ser tan hermosa, los líderes de las otras mafias podrían engañar a Hinata sama y forzarla a casase con hombre que seguro la harán sufrí, hombres que podrían atormentarla e incluso abusar de ella en todos los aspectos posible, "eso es imperdonable!".

Por eso le pido a todos ustedes chicos, su ayuda al proteger a Hinata sama de estos hombres e incluso mujeres de grandes mafias, por lo menos hasta que ella termine sus estudios universitarios y se gradué con honores para así convertirse en la líder del clan Hyuga, si lo hacen, serán recompensados por su gran apoyo, así que por favor, les pido su ayuda de rodilla en este gran asunto.

Los tres jóvenes y el perro se miran mutuamente y se acercan al arrodillado Neji diciéndole, solo tenias que ser sincero con nosotros Neji, ya que, somos amigos después de todo, o no!.

Como tus amigos, haremos este favor sin pedir nada a cambio, ya que nuestra amistad no depende de recompensa o algo por el estilo, si no de valor y sentim- ientos, de la confianza que hay entre nosotros como grupo.

Neji levanta la mirada hacia sus amigos y con un gesto sinceró les dio las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón.

Así fue como el grupo de jóvenes se convirtió en los guarda espaldas de Hinata sin que ella o Sasuke lo supieran.

 **Kiba:** pero viendo bien a tu prima, Neji, no me sorprendería que alguien este tras de ella, es tan bonita! ¡Hola Hinata!

Se escucha el sonido de un puño estrellándose contra una cabeza y luego el sonido de un hombre siendo ahorcado por un brazo.

 **Neji: ¡** Como te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a Hinata sama… que diga a la señorita Hinata de esa manera tan familiar, perro cretino!

Un alboroto se genera a las afueras del plantel, y los ojos de un joven apasionado por su juventud y con grandes cejas de azotador se dirige al grupo de cuatro integrantes, gritando.

 **Rock lee:** hay un grupo que está fortaleciendo sus lazos de amistas frente a la escuela y no me invitaron! Que crueles son!, déjenme les uno yo tambieeeeen!

Del alboroto inicial que estaba al principio, ahora era uno mas grande, Hinata solo podía mirar como su primo y sus compañeros de cuarto, de algún modo disfrutaban de este embrollo y de lo que significaba el disfrutar de la vida de un joven en su plenitud, pero sin querer queriendo, la mirada de Hinata volteo hacia donde estaba un joven ya conocido, quien salió antes que los demás de sus casa, sonreír disimuladamente mientras se posaba en los pilares de la escuela, y luego marchándose sin decir ni una sola palabra.

A los pocos momentos de esta embrollo, aparece Azuma sensei con su cigarro en la boca y una espada de madera en las manos y reposada en los hombros dirigirse a los alborotadores, poniendo su cara más mala.

 **Azuma sensei:** si no dejan de alterar el orden en las puertas de la escuela, me veré forzado a darles una severa reprimenda, así que mejor dejen de hacer tonterías y entren de una buena vez al instituto.

Todo mundo se alejo y entro rápidamente a la escuela y a sus aulas para así no tener problemas con Azuma sensei, y el grupo de Hinata, cargo en cada brazo a Hinata y se la llevaron con ellos.

Akamaru, al ser un perro, no podía entrar al plantel, por lo que siempre se quedaba esperando a afuera o se paseaba así mismo por los alrededores, pero esta vez, akamaru se percato de muchas presencias quienes miraban a Hinata, y aunque trato de advertirle a su dueño del peligro, Azuma sensei le cerró la puerta en la cara al pobre Akamaru:

Los pasillos de la escuela se atiborraban de jóvenes y maestros, el escándalo y el alboroto era de siempre esperar en cada escuela, cada quien entraba al salón que le correspondía y las campanas dentro de los pasillos anunciaban que las clases estaban comenzando. Hinata entro a su salón junto a otros jóvenes de nuevo ingreso como ella, y en la primera hora, Kurenai sensei era su maestra de lengua extranjera.

Del otro lado de las aulas, en el edificio de los de segundo año, (tercer cuatrimestre) se encontraban Sasuke y Neji compartiendo clases de ética profesional con el padre de Ino, inoichi sensei. En dirección al otro salón se Sasuke, se encontraban Naruto kun, Kiba kun y Shino, tomando clases o esperando clases de historia con Kakashi sensei, pero él no mas no llegaba.

 **Naruto kun: OOOHH! AAAAHHH! Haaa.** Primer día escuela y nos toca el peor profesor de la historia!

 **Kiba kun:** YEEA! Tienes razón, si me dieran una moneda por cada día que Kakashi sensei llega tarde, yo sería millonario!

 **Shino:** Como desearía que lo despidieran por su falta de puntualidad, al menos así tendríamos un mejor profesor.

 **Kakashi sensei:** Si!, pero así no sería divertido para mí el torturarlos con demasiada tara que ni siquiera califico, pero me pagan por hacerlo.

El gran escándalo de la clase se escucha por todo el edificio gritando.

 **¡Kakashi sensei, eres de lo peor!**

Las clases continuaron con toda normalidad, Hinata interactuaba con sus compañeros de clase, mientras se dirigía a su siguiente salón, los chicos hacían lo mismo pero con un ojo a todo el mundo, algunos se sentían incómodos con las miradas malosas de Naruto y Kiba, pero ninguno resistía la mirada misteriosa de Shino, eso si te incomoda. Mientras tanto, Neji y Sasuke kun tenían una charla entre hombres.

 **Neji:** Sasuke, esto no es mi estilo, y ni siquiera me agrada, pero necesito tu ayuda…

 **Sasuke kun:** Hmm! Tu mismo lo has dicho, a mí tampoco me agradan tus asuntos.

 **Neji:** Se que hemos tenido problemas recientemente, pero no te estaría pidiendo ayuda si no fuera algo importante!

 **Sasuke kun:** Y que es lo que quieres!?

 **Neji:** Se trata de mi prima Hinata…

 **Sasuke kun:** Si es eso, mejor pídeselo a los otros, a mí no me involucres en tus tontos asuntos de famililla.

 **Neji:** ¡Espera, Sasuke!

Y Sasuke kun no espero a lo que Neji estuvo a punto de decirle, y sin más preámbulos, se dirigió rumbo a su salón: pero para su mala suerte, en esta clase le toco junto a Hinata quien ya estaba sentadita en la silla que estaba junto a la de él. Cuando Hinata volteo a ver a la puerta, vio a Sasuke kun con una mirada muy fría sobre ella, Hinata al sentirse incomoda por los ojos del Uchiha, esta intento ser amable con él para así acabar con los malos entendidos que han tenido en el poco tiempo que se conocen, así que ella le sonrió al joven, y lo saludo meneando la mano, pero este la ignoro y cambio su lugar con el e otro para no estar con la Hyuga.

Eso la hizo sentir incomoda, y todo el salón se quedo callado.

Pero lo peor no había pasado, ya que el trió de chicas que estaban buscando la identidad de Hinata, estaba en el mismo salón y al ver la interacción de Hinata a Sasuke, estas mal interpretaron la situación entre ellos y con una mirada penetrante, observaron a la pobre Hinata, quien no comprendía porque Sasuke kun estaba tan molesto con ella, y por lo tanto, estas tres chicas se sentaron justo a lado de Hinata para así sacarle la información a esta.

Terminada la clase de introducción a las ciencias sociales, con Iruka sensei, Hinata se dirigió a Sasuke con la intención de arreglar el mal entendido que se genero entre ellos, con un poco de nerviosismo en ella, Hinata intento ser lo mas educada posible con el Uchiha.

 **Hinata:** kun, quisiera hablar contigo con respecto a la situación que se ha generado entre nosotros, si te he faltado el respeto o te hice algún daño, yo quisiera…

El trió de chicas locas por Sasuke al ver como Hinata se dirigió a Sasuke con tanta normalidad y luego con el kun!, estas se acercaron como orugas a la flor, para escuchar mejor lo que se estaban diciendo, pero la voz fuerte de Sasuke las ahuyentó en un instante y altero a todo el salón quienes se estaban divirtiendo en el.

 **Sasuke:** Escucha bien, entre tú y yo, no existe ni un nosotros, entendiste, si tú crees que hay un problema o un mal entendido, entonces es tu problema, ya estoy cansado de tener que escuchar lo mucho de tu perfecta persona o lo bien que te llevas con el mundo, yo jamás pedí tenerte en mi vida, pero el idiota de tu primo te metió en esto y es con él con quien tienes que discutir y aclarar esto, a mi ni me importa lo que te pueda pasar, con que te mantengas lejos de mi vida, me estarás haciendo un gran favor, y si eso es todo entonces…

La pobre Hinata se sintió apenada y ridiculizada por el Uchiha a quien intento hablar bien, pero después, con firmeza en sus palabras y en su mirada, ella le dijo.

 **Hinata:** Si Sasuke kun, eso es todo!

Después de ello, Hinata salió del salón con dirección a las escaleras, y toda la clase intento no mirar a Sasuke a quien estaban juzgando de un cretino y un barbaján.

Sasuke kun por su parte, salió también del salón, pero con rumbo a la azotea del edificio para así no tratar con nadie, mientras tanto el trió de locas se puso de a cuerdo en seguir a Hinata hasta donde ella estaba y hacerle un paro a quien se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra al hombre más sexi de la clase.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se paseaban en los pasillos, entre bromas y golpes, mataban el tiempo mientras se dirigían a ver a Hinata y a Neji, para regresar a su departamento o a ver qué hacían. Pero en el camino, se toparon a Neji a quien vieron muy serio.

 **Shino kun:** Neji!, que te sucede, ¡porque tan serio!

 **Naruto kun:** si, parece como si te hubieran alterado a tu gatra!

 **Shino kun:** Es chacra Naruto, pero si, parece como si algo te afectara.

 **Neji:** Si, hoy intente hablar con Sasuke kun, pero este parece como si todo le molestara, esta tan, tan.

 **Naruto kun:** No me digas que otra vez anda de emo vengador, esa actitud de lobo solitario ya no le queda, hasta su propia madre le dijo que cambiara esa actitud suya

 **Neji:** si, y me temo que este le este echando la culpa a Hinata sama, por lo mal que le está ocurriendo a su vida.

 **Kiba kun:** ¡Que! Echarle la culpa a Hinata, eso si no es de un hombre, ese dobe, sí que se está pasando de emo.

 **Shino kun:** Si, y no es la primera vez que tiene esos arranques de ira mal enfocada, recuerdan la vez que su hermano Itachi le hizo creer que se fue de viaje sin él al mundo dino-zilla con su compañero de trabajo Kizame, en cuanto en realidad fueron al acuario de Camus en la ciudad, donde Kizame se tomo fotografías con los tiburones del estanque, eso no lo supero hasta que vio lo contrario

 **Kiba kun:** ¡Eso es Shino!, vaya, de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas debajo de todo ese greñero afro que tienes.

El escenario se torna frio y triste, ya que Shino se sintió muy ofendido con respecto a su peinado y a que no sugería buenas ideas todo el tiempo.

 **Neji:** Dime Kiba, a que te refieres con eso!?

 **Kiba kun:** No es obvio, para que Sasuke no tenga una mala visión de Hinata, hay que hacerle ver que ella en realidad es una buena persona y que no sería de las que te causan problemas todo el tiempo.

 **Neji:** Tienes razón, así podremos hacer que Sasuke deje de ver mal a Hinata sama y tenga una mejor relación como personas pensantes y maduras, bueno, mas para Sasuke kun.

Pero desafortunadamente los planes de los chicos se verían afectados por culpa del trió de chicas amantes de Sasuke, quienes habían acorralado a Hinata en la esquina del tercer piso de alado.

Rodeando a Hinata de lado a lado, la tenían totalmente sumida, y con miradas frías y con sus las cosas de Hinata en sus manos, la empezaron a amenazar y a interrogar sobre su relación con Sasuke kun, la líder del grupo comenzó a hablar!

 **Karin:** Se una buena chica, y te juro que no te lastimaremos, dinos todo lo que sabes sobre Sasuke kun y cuáles son tus intenciones con él, de lo contrario, arrojaremos tus cosas por la ventana, las cuales caerían sobre el horno de la escuela el cual esta encendido y todo lo que entra en él se convierte en cenizas.

 **Ino:** Sera mejor que cooperes con nosotras, dinos todo lo que queremos saber.

 **Sakura:** Nosotras no hacemos amenazas en vano, anda, empieza a contar.

 **Hinata:** S. Se equivocan, entre Sasuke kun y yo no hay nada en especial, solo somos compañeros de cuarto, apenas y lo conozco desde hace tres días.

 **Karin:** ¡Mientes! Todos escuchamos su conversación, dijiste que le hiciste un mal a nuestro Sasuke y que querías arreglarlo, así que dinos, que fue lo que le hiciste a nuestro Saski!

 **Hinata: ¡** EH!... ¡Saski!

 **Sakura e Ino:** Hiaa, no lo llames así, se me acelera el corazón de solo llamarlo de esa manera.

Las tres chicas se regocijan y se emocionan en sus fantasías más locas, hasta que Hinata las saca de su mundo

 **Hinata:** Es que acaso, ustedes son sus novias!?.

 **Todas juntas:** Eh!?, n. no realmente. Nosotras somos… ¿qué somos?

 **Karin:** Somos su más fieles seguidoras, las encargadas de ahuyentar a las zorras que se le atrevan a acercársele o intenté algo con él. Somos sus mujeres sin que él lo sepa, y el nos pertenece a cada una.

Un escalofrió despierta a un dormido Sasuke, quien se encontraba tranquilo en la azotea de su escuela y más tarde un dolor de espalda, mientras tanto Hinata.

 **Hinata:** No se que le pueden ver a una persona tan desagradable y fría como él, a alguien a quien le molesta todo y no tiene ni la más pequeña delicadeza con los demás, de una persona tan cerrada del mundo, que ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse a sus propios compañeros de cuarto, de alguien que se esconde en las sombras y no hace otra cosa más que enfocarse en ese tonto orgullo machista, de un hombre tan ciego, que ni siquiera sabe que ustedes existen, de un degenerado que ni siquiera toca la puerta del baño al entra…!

Todas esas palabras fueron a parar al sub consiente de Sasuke, el cual yacía. Vencido en el suelo, con las duras palabras de Hinata contra su persona.

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas al oír que Sasuke había entrado al baño sin permiso, las puso aun más histéricas.

 **Las chicas:** Que Sasuke kun no pudo hacer tal cosa, lo estas inventado.

 **Hinata con tono de mujer madura:** No, no lo hago, su tal hombrecillo no es tan santo como lo pinta, tiene el descaro de pasearse por la casa en pantalones semi abiertos, de quitarse la ropa mucho antes de entrar al baño, de no disculparse cuando comete un error.

Las chicas al oír todo eso, se habían olvidado de su coraje contra Hinata, y se estuvieron a imaginado a Sasuke hacer todo lo que Hinata dijo en la casa de ellas. Mientras tanto, lo chicos quienes se encontraban en el segundo piso del edificio de al lado, vieron como estas chicas tenían acorralada a Hinata en la esquina de la ventana y como sacudían las cosas de ellas por fuera de esta.

 **Neji:** Q…! Qué demonios le hacen a Hinata sama!. Como se atreven a alborotar sus cosas de esa manera!. Y encima de todo me la tienen acorralada!

 **Shino:** Cálmate Neji, no hagas un escándalo.

 **Kiba:** Debemos actuar de forma que no parezca sospechosa, o podríamos poner en problemas mayores a Hinata.

 **Naruto kun:** Tengo una idea!

¡Sakura chan! Ten una cita conmigo aquí y ahora!

Sakura al oír la voz de Naruto y su molesta proposición, esta le arrojo una lluvia de proyectiles certeros, los cuales eran los libros y cuadernos de Hinata. Luego los chicos agarraron a patadas a Naruto diciéndole " **este no es momento para tus idioteces"** pero después se detendrían al ver en rostro de Naruto lleno de satisfacción, pues el tenia ahora las cosas de Hinata en sus manos.

Los chicos entendieron el plan de Naruto, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo.

 **Kiba:** Oooeehh Ino, es idea mía o tu piel luce más rosada como la de un cerdo!

 **Ino:** Te matare perro sarnoso!

Ahora Kiba tenía la mochila y la cartera de Hinata, Karin al darse cuenta del plan de los hombres, ya que ella tenía el suéter y el sombrero de Hinata, intento hacerse la del oído sordo, pero…

 **Shino:** ¡Karin! Esta científicamente comprobado que tus pechos son más pequeños que de los de Sakura!

Todo mundo volteo a mirar a Shino, sorprendidos por sus extraordinarias palabras, mientras que las chicas, (mas Sakura e Ino) se miraban unas a otras comparando si lo que dijo Shino era cierto.

 **Sakura e Ino:** Es cierto. Pero por milímetros.

Esto hico enojar a Karin, ya que nadie la había hecho sentirse tan humillada desde hace mucho tiempo, no desde que se separo de sus compañeros de preparatoria Yugo y Suigetsu, quienes la molestaba por sus diminutas medidas, por lo que Karin en un arranque de ira, arrojo las cosas de Hinata al quemador de la escuela.

Los chicos sorprendidos al ver caer las cosas de Hinata al quemador, planearon como salvarlas, por lo que entre Shino, Kiba y Neji, arrojaron al pobre Naruto desde el segundo piso de la escuela, para que este atrapara las pertenencias de la dama, "! **Lanzamiento Uzumaki"** (tal y como lo hace los clones de Naruto cuando este arroja su Rasenga al enemigo, mejor descripción, cuando Naruto derrota a pain). Por suerte, Naruto atrapo las pertenencias de Hinata en pleno vuelo, pero lo que no pudo hacer, era detener la fuerza de la inercia de su lanzamiento, por lo que este termino estrellándose contra la pared del otro edificio, dejando su figura plasmada en el. Los chicos cantaron victoria ahí, pero no duraría demasiado su alegría ya que al ver como Karin miraba a Hinata, les hizo pensar que la chica corría peligro, por lo que corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al otro edificio para detener a la furiosa Karin, Ino y Sakura también notaron la mirada de su líder, por lo que intentaron calmar a esta, pero ella…

 **Karin:** ya estoy harta de que todos los hombres me digan lo poco femenina que me veo, de que crean que no soy bonita ni nada por el estilo, de que ni siquiera mi Sasuke chan me vea como a una mujer, aunque me vista lo más provocativa para él. En cambio contigo, el no dejo de mirarte en el momento en que hablaste con él en la clase, te puso tanta atención de principio a fin, como si te reconociera como una mujer de verdad.

Karin no pudo contener mas sus oscuros y tristes sentimientos asía ella, por lo que comenzó a llorar y a quejarse de sí misma.

 **Karin:** Estoy cansada de sentirme insegura de mi misma al no poder sentirme femenina al hombre al que he amado desde preparatoria, que soy yo comparada contigo, una pechos grandes como tu es lo que quieren todos los hombre del mundo, alguien con esa figura es deseada por todos, es por eso que odio a todas la zorras voluptuosas como tú!

La mano de Karin, se dirigía con rabia a los pechos de Hinata, con la intención de desgarrar su vestido desde ahí. Hinata intento cubrirse, Ino y Sakura trataron de detener la mano de Karin, pues habían notado que su plan se había desintegrado.

En un abrir y serrar de ojos, la mano de Karin había sido detenida a unos escasos centímetros de la ropa de Hinata, ya que una mano masculina la había detenido, era Sasuke kun, quien había intervenido en esta discusión femenil, con su típica pose de súper genial, Saski miro al trió de chicas y con un toque de fuerza bruta, arrastro a Karin hasta la cara de él, los dos tomaron una pose tan amenazantemente acosadora romántica, que Ino y Sakura, no dejaron de colorarse hasta el desmallo, Sasuke kun se acerco mas a Karin y esta al sentirse apenada, cerró los ojos en espera de algo. Pero Sasuke se deslizo hasta su oído, y le susurro barias palabras, por lo que termino diciéndole.

 **Sasuke kun:** Gracias! Pero no.

Con estas palabras Sasuke se alejo del oído de Karin y soltando su mano suavemente Karin llevo su mano a su pecho, y con otro par de lagrimas y un temblor en la garganta, ella grito!

 **Karin: ¡** Sasuke kun! ¡Vaca!

Y después ella se fue corriendo por los pasillos de a escuela hasta perderse de vista, Sakura e Ino, al recuperarse de su desmallo, persiguieron a su líder no sin antes mirar fríamente a Sasuke por haberle dicho algo desagradable a su amiga. Hinata por su parte no se enojo con sus atacantes, pues pudo entender que ese trió de chicas, se habían esforzado demasiado en perseguir un sueño imposible, pero aun sabiendo que eso fue imposible, ellas no se rindieron y decidieron seguir a adelante, y al mismo tiempo, de que en realidad, no eran malas personas.

La calma regreso a este escenario, parecía como si esta situación entre Sasuke y Hinata se hubiera arreglado, Naruto por su parte escalo hasta llegar a la ventana del tercer piso donde estaba Hinata y las chicas, pero pronto su mirada de alivio cambiaria al ver la siguiente escena.

Hinata sintió que podría mirar a Sasuke kun con buenos ojos, pero al igual que Naruto, ella cambiario su mirada por las palabras del Uchiha.

 **Sasuke kun:** Valla que en verdad eres una tonta, es tu primer día de clases y lo primero que haces es meterte en problemas, para colmo no pudiste detenerla al final, por lo que tuve que ser yo el que detuviera esta ridícula discusión.

Qué clase de persona eres como para dejarte intimidar por esas persona, de seguro eres la damisela rescatable que espera por sus héroes al momento de los problemas para ser salvada, mira que terminar peleando al final por mí, sabes, no eres tan diferente de las otras a quienes e conocido en mi vida!

Una veloz y certera cachetada se escuche por todo el pasillo de la escuela, la cara de Sasuke kun había sido golpeada por una Hinata furiosa, a quien le había desagradado las palabras insultantes del uchiha. Sasuke kun se sostuvo la mano en la mejilla mientras veía ente sus ojos a una mujer de verdad defenderse de sus insultos machitas, Hinata le dio la espalda a Sasuke kun y con voz fría le dijo.

 **Hinata chan:** Así pude terminar el conflicto de hace un momento, pero no quería rebajarme al nivel de ellas, solamente deje que se explayaran y expresaran sus molestias para terminar son ellas sin levantar un dedo, pero contigo, no hay otra forma de hacerte entender que no sea a base de golpes, eres sencillamente la persona más desagradable que haya conocido en toda mi vida, me da pena pensar que por un momento te vi con buenos ojos, pero ahora me arrepiento.

Adiós Uchiha Sasuke, fue un desagrado conocerte, ya que a partí de hoy, tu será quien no volverá a cruzar una palabra conmigo.

Hinata camino por el pasillo no sin antes ayudar a Naruto y retomar su caminar sin voltear a mirar a tras mientras Sasuke kun no podía dejar de mirar a Hinata a quien por primera vez, lo había encarado, el no supo ni cómo explicarse lo que le había sucedido en ese momento, pero pronto dejaría de enfocarse en Hinata, ya que la patada voladora de Naruto lo regresaría a la realidad.

 **Naruto kun: ¡** Idiota! Eres un idiota, el más grande de los idiotas, ¡un súper idiota! cómo pudiste decirle eso a una chica a quien ni siquiera has conocido bien, a esa chica que no se ha involucrado contigo en nada espacial, para que luego terminaras diciéndole, "no eres tan diferente a las demás"

En verdad que no te entiendo Sasuke, ya habías tenido esa actitud molesta en la escuela media, y si mal no recuerdo, no terminaste bien en aquella ocasión. Hasta tu mama te suplico que cambiaras de personalidad, pero volviste a tenerla en la universidad, que te pasa, es que acaso quieres que todo el mundo te odie!

 **Sasuke kun:** …Naruto… quien te dijo que podías meterte en mi vida!

Una pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto se dio lugar en la escuela, Hinata por su parte escucho un alboroto en el piso de arriba peo no supo identificar el sonido, Neji y los otros dos llegaron a Hinata, preocupados al no poder verla cuando salieron corriendo a rescatarla.

 **Neji:** Hinata sama se encuentra usted bien!?

 **Shino:** Nos tenía muy preocupados Hinata san.

 **Kiba:** Me temía que esas dementes te hicieran algo!

 **Hinata chan:** Hmm Hmm, no pasó nada entre esas chicas y yo, solo un mal entendido y una pequeña confusión, ya todo termino, lamento haberlos preocupado chicos…

Las palabras de Hinata pronto serian interrumpidas al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que provenía de arriba, a lo que los chicos respondieron.

 **Kiba kun:** ya están empezando de nuevo!

 **Shino:** Se nota que no pueden vivir juntos ni separados.

 **Neji:** Ese par de idiotas no dejan de hacer sus idioteces.

 **Hinata chan:** Eh!? Es que acaso son Sasuke kun y Naruto kun, no sería mejor detenerlos!

 **Kiba kun:** nee! no es necesario, siempre es así con eso dos, se llevan así desde que se conocen, hace mucho tiempo.

 **Hinata chan:** Hace mucho!?. Acaso Naruto kun y Sasuke kun se conocen desde hace tiempo!?.

 **Shino:** Desde que eran unos niños, Naruto kun siempre ah sido un gran amigo para Sasuke kun, ya que siempre que el tiende a tener una mala idea en la cabeza, Naruto kun es quien siempre lo regresa al mundo real, Sasuke kun, aunque no lo aparenta, le tiene gras estima a Naruto, ya que es con quien siempre puede contar cuando este, este perdido o cometa un gran error en su vida.

Hinata al escuchar las palabras de Shino describiendo la relación que tienen Sasuke y Naruto como amigos, se sintió más tranquila, al saber que en su grupo, había alguien que podía mantener a todos juntos, con su simple presencia. El ruido en el piso de arriba se detuvo y en su lugar se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas, caminando juntos a las escaleras; eran Naruto kun y Sasuke kun, quienes con sangre y golpes en la cara, bajaron juntos hasta llegar con los demás.

Al llegar a ellos, Neji les pregunto.

 **Neji:** Ya se calmaron un poco, es momento que nos vallamos entes de qu venga alguien y los vea así!

A lo que Naruto le respondió.

 **Naruto:** Yeeii, pero antes de eso, Sasuke tiene que hacer algo con Hinata. Sasuke!

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata con la cara mirando a la izquierda, pero con un toque de pena, ya que en sus manos tenía el sombreo de la chica, y con un levantamiento de brazo, este le dijo a Hinata.

 **Sasuke chan:** L. lamento lo que dije de ti hace un momento, me equivoque al juzgarte antes de poder conocerte bien, y. Yo quisiera no tener ningún mal entendido contigo, a así que c. comencemos de nuevo, y. yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer conocerte Hinata san.

Hinata al escuchar la voz tartamuda y tosca del uchiha arrepentido, solto una pequeña risita a lo que el uchiha miro raro, pero después ella diría.

 **Hinata chan:** Gusto en conocerte Sasuke kun!

La mirada de Sasuke se tocio al otro lado, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, pero casi nadie lo noto. Después de este lindo momento, Sasuke kun intento caminar asía Hinata para entregarle en las manos el sombrero de esta, pero las traicioneras escaleras provocaron que el uchiha resbalara y este terminara cayendo a los brazos de Hinata, y cuando menos lo espero, los dos tomaron una pose súper embarazosa, ya que Hinata estaba de pie sosteniendo al Uchiha entre sus brazos, Sasuke por su parte, tenía un pie en el escalón, y el otro en el suelo, el resto de su cuerpo extendido horizontalmente, y sus brazos y cara en el cuello de Hinata, viéndola de frente al los ojos y con sus labio ligeramente separados por escasos tres centímetro.

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al ver tal escena, Hinata por su parte, mirando al Uchiha de frente y sintiendo su respiración cerca de su boca, mientras que el rostro de ella, se volvía roja como un tomate. Sasuke kun sintió igual que ella, sintió la suave y alterada respiración de ella, percibiendo el dulce aroma de su persona y sintiendo la suavidad de la piel del cuello de Hinata, Sasuke kun había visto por primera vez la belleza femenina en su esplendor, pero no le duraría demasiado el gusto, ya que Hinata al sentirse tan apenada, soltó al Uchiha de inmediato y con u poderoso JU Ken!, golpeo a Sasuke kun en el pecho de tal manera que lo mandó volando hasta el piso de arriba, mientras ella caía desmallada de la impresión y susto que se había levado, los chicos detuvieron sus caída de Hinata, pero luego la soltarían de inmediato, ya que Neji estallo en furia loca al haber presenciado tal osadía en contra de su prima.

Shino se llevo a Hinata a la enfermaría, mientras Naruto y Kiba sostenían a Neji quien no mas no se calmaba con nada, mientras que Sasuke kun, no se levantaba, y en su boca salía espuma por culpa del golpe recibido en su pecho.

Y así concluyo un primer día de escuela en la universidad de konoha con este grupo de amigos, a quienes un gran destino todavía más grande que eso, les estaría esperando.

 **Fin!**

 **Gracias por leer! (Kasai)**


	3. Chapter 3

La llegada de Hinata- 3°

Pues bien.

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo y por haberlos dejado en la espera de otro capítulo de la llegada de Hinata, pero con el miedo que me dio después del robo de fics deje de escribir, pero ahora ya estoy de regreso y listo para darles más locas historias del harem de Hinata y su largo camino para convertirse en la heredera del clan Hyuga pero no sin antes pasar por el típico romance de toda chica universitaria y los problemas que esto conlleva.

Y sin mas preámbulos les dejo esta nueva entrega de La llegada de Hinata.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su paciencia por seguir esta historia, pero no olviden que sigo creyendo que el sasuhina no debe existir o que por lo menos debió estar pero como al principio de la mente de kishitrol, así hubiera hecho la historia aun más interesante entre los dos clanes oculares mas fuertes de la saga de Naruto, ahora si ¡cooomenzamos!

NO PRETENDO GANAR NINGUN DINERO CON ESTO

[=_=]

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **¡Oh no! Alguien me mira en las sombras.**

Era de noche y todos en la casa habitación 787 dormían apaciblemente…!

Bueno, realmente no, Hinata chan tenía horribles pesadillas después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke kun en las escaleras de la escuela, la embarazosa sensación de tener a un hombre cerca de ella y a punto de tocar sus labios la hacían soñar cosas horrendas.

Sasuke kun por su parte no podía juntar pestaña, ya que si lo hacía recordaría la desagradable escena que tuvo frente a sus compañeros de cuarto y ante la pequeña Hinata por lo que recordarlo lo ponía furioso pero a la vez lo hacían sentir un extraño sentimiento que en toda su vida jamás había sentido, pero también había otra razón por la cual no podía dormir, la inquietante presencia de un demonio antiguo japonés detrás de su puerta el cual lo ponía muy a la defensiva. Y porque no, este terrible ser lo esperaba sentado afuera de su cuarto para darle un severo y letal castigo con una mortal y afilada catana sostenida en su mano izquierda, quien mas podría ser si no Neji Hyuga quien con un traje de ejecuciones antiguo japonés, y la máscara de la muerte hacían ver a Neji como a la parca de Naruto (si las misma parca que sale en la saga original de Naruto la cual es usada como técnica por el cuarto Hokage y el tercer Hokage, un Jutsu prohibido el cual ya saben lo que hace) este lo estaba esperaba afuera de la habitación de Sasuke para darle un mortal castigo por haberse atrevido a profanado la Belleza de Hinata por segunda vez, la primera en el baño y la segunda en las escaleras de la escuela.

 **Neji:** Sasuke kun He sido un tonto al pedirte tu ayuda para cuidar de Hinata sama pero ahora que se que eres un individuo peligroso, no tendré otra opción más que ejecutarte yo mismo con mis propias manos, tal y como los hombres en nuestra familia a protegido el honor y la dignidad de nuestras mujeres. Sasuke kun prepárate para decir tus ultimas oraciones, si sabes rezar hazlo ahora, ya que yo protegeré a Hinata sama de las manos de un sucio mono como tú.

Con estas palabras mentales y una pose genial de defensor yakusa nos despedimos de Neji para enfocarnos en otro inquilino de la casa habitación 787 quien no es un ser humano si no un perro, así es me refiero a Akamaru, quien esta noche no duerme con su dueño Kiba si no afuera de la casa, ya que en el día anterior akamaru percibió la presencia de muchas miradas maligna que seguían a Hinata y todavía en la noche, estos no la dejaban de seguir, por lo que el perro gigante vigilo desde su posición todo su alrededor en la espera de que alguno de ellos se atreviera a acercarse a la casa, por lo que esa noche fue una noche en vela para el buen perro quien estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

La mañana llego y con ella la hora de levantarse de las camas para iniciar un nuevo día, todos los inquilinos salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigían a la cocina para el desayuno, como era típico en las mañanas los chicos se peleaban y se bromeaban para decidir quién de ellos sería el que prepararía el desayuno para todos, pero esta vez…!

cuatro inquilinos tenían cara de estresados por no haber dormido nada anoche, Hinata parecía haber sufrido de terror nocturno por culpa de sus pesadillas, Sasuke kun tenía la misma cara que en la serie cuando intento mirar el rostro de Kakashi y Neji, solo tenía ojos de mapache y el pobre akamaru tenía la cara más fea de todos pues el buen perro vigilo toda la noche sin cerrar los ojos por lo que solo tres inquilinos estaban más que frescos y en sus cinco sentidos, así que entre ellos se aventaron a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Hinata acariciaba la cabeza de akamaru de forma preocupada mientras que el perro recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica de forma que este agradecía el masaje que ella le daba, Neji quien estaba sentado a la derecha de su prima, intentaba mantenerse firme pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, estos querían cerrarse y Sasuke kun miraba hacia la cocina queriendo evitar la penetrante mirada de su verdugo quien al sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre su prima, instantáneamente lo hacían cambiar de personalidad, luego de una pequeña demora el primer en terminar el desayuno fue Shino quien primero le sirvió a Hinata pues a este le preocupada la carita de la chica

 **Shino kun:** Prueba esto Hinata, es mi propio remedio casero para aliviar el estrés de una mala noche.

 **Hinata chan:** Gracias Shino kun, que amable eres.

La soñolienta Hinata recibe el desconocido platillo por parte de Shino quien al probarlo lo disfruto, ella nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como eso, su carita volvió a tener brillo y su ojos y mejillas recuperaron su color original.

 **Hinata chan:** Esto esta delicioso Shino kun tienes un buen sazón en tus platillos.

Un escenario oscuro aparece ante todos y una luz dorada ilumina a un Shino agradecido por oír por primera vez en su vida a alguien que aprecia su comida.

 **Shino kun:** Querido Dios que estas en los cielos, te agradezco este día por que alguien agradece mi comida.

Hinata le sonríe gentilmente por su expresiva actuación pero los demás con caras de asombro y un poco de asco miraban a Hinata, quien no sabía lo que estaba comiendo hasta que el grito del rubio Uzumaki quien se acerco a la mesa hace reaccionar a todos al expresarse de la comida de Shino.

 **Naruto kun:** Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Hinata, no estarás comiendo eso realmente o si!.

 **Hinata chan:** Eh!? Porque! No debí hacerlo!?

 **Naruto kun con voz siniestra:** **Eso es comida para bichos!**

Alrededor de todos se hace un incomodo silencio, los que apoyaban a las palabras de Naruto a un lado, Shino a la izquierda de la mesa con una expresión de disgusto por las palabras del rubio y en medio a Hinata chan quien solo contemplaba el plato que Shino le había dado, su fleco le tapaba los ojos de forma que estos mostraran una sombra entre la nariz y su fleco, y su boca expresaba una mueca de Eh!? Los chicos quienes estaban conformados por Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba mirando con Horror la comida de Shino y Neji quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Hinata, intento arreglar la situación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hinata tomo el plato que le dio Shino y de un solo bocado limpio el plato que este le había preparado, su expresión pareciera como la de un hombre que había terminado un gran reto y más tarde miro a Shino con amabilidad y luego le dijo.

 **Hinata chan:** Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa, Shino kun te agradezco tus atenciones y el dulce gesto de tu parte, sin importar lo que de diga Naruto kun de tu comida, a mi me parecen deliciosas, quisiera seguir disfrutando de tus platillos si es posible, ya que realmente sabes cómo darle sazón de un máster chef.

Los ojos de Shino que normalmente están tapados por sus oscuros lentes, se manifiestan en una luz cálida y dorada, su corazón late fuerte, mientras mira a Hinata chan como la representación de la madre naturaleza frente a el hasta que finalmente el corazón de Shino dice desde el interior.

 **Corazón de Shino:** **¡** **tokimeki!**

El buen Shino no supo cómo reaccionar ante esos sentimientos que salieron de el por lo que solo agradeció las dulces palabras de Hinata y luego este regresaría a la cocina pero con la cara roja, luego Hinata chan regañaría a Naruto kun por haberse expresado así de la comida de Shino, Neji por su parte diría en su mente.

 **(Pensamientos internos de Neji):** Sin duda usted Hinata sama es la verdadera heredera del clan Hyuga, su espíritu de lucha la hace tan fuerte como para comer lo que la vida le ofrezca, incluso ese plato de pasto abonado, verduras sin sal, sabia de árbol y alfalfa al vapor, Hinata sama no soy digno de estar ante su presencia.

Neji mostraba la típica pose que tendría un padre al sentirse orgulloso de sus hijo cuando logra una gran Azaña con lagrimas en sus ojos y el puño cerrado, Hinata chan regañaba a Naruto como si fuera la mama de los pollitos, Kiba kun esperaba a ser regañado también con toda esperanza, Shino kun en la cocina preparando mas del plato y otros distintos platillos, y Sasuke kun en medio de todos expresaba una cara de desesperación diciendo internamente.

 **(Pensamientos de Sasuke kun):** **Estoy rodeado de dementes!**

Terminado el desayuno el grupo de Hinata se dirigía a la escuela, excepto Sasuke kun quien sin decir una sola palabra, desapareció de la casa a toda máquina los cuatro varones y el buen perro caminaban alrededor de Hinata chan de forma menos llamativa, pero esta vez Shino kun permaneció a la izquierda de Hinata de forma más cercana por lo que parecía que la chica tenía dos guarda espaldas a su lado, Kiba kun se sentía celoso al no poder estar al lado de Hinata y Naruto kun solo se reía de él de forma disimulada.

Al llegar a las puertas de la universidad el grupo de Hinata se topo con el grupo de Karin, quienes al ver a la chica rodeada de hombres estas se sentían ofendidas, ya que ellas en toda su vida habían sido acompañadas a la escuela por un hombre que no haya sido sus papás. pero antes de que pudieran decir algún sola palabra u ofensa, Hinata chan se acerco al trió dinámico con una reverencia y una voz suave ella les dio los buenos días, las chicas se ciscaron no supieron que decir, a lo que solo respondieron el saludo de la misma forma pero temblorosamente, Hinata chan solo les sonrió y siguió su camino, el trió de chicas solo miraban a la peli azul retirarse de ellas de forma pasiva y suave como el viento, parecía como si a ella misma no le hubiera importado lo que le habían hecho pero al voltear a ver a los varones, la fría y cruel mirada de Neji las había aterrado de forma que estas perdieron su alma, el que realmente no las perdonaría era Neji.

Cuando las campanas de la escuela sonaron todo el mundo entro para no quedarse afuera, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, un trió de sombras entraron a la escuela, escondiéndose en la muchedumbre, esta vez akamaru no pudo percatarse de los intruso y no pudo hacer mas, ya que en la escuela esta prohibido que los animales entren, pero había alguien quien si se dio cuenta de la presencia de los extraños, alguien que salió de su casa sin terminar su desayuno, Sasuke Uchiha. Los agiles y agudos ojos de Sasuke notaron inmediatamente a los intrusos, ya que en la preparatoria Sasuke kun era conocido como ojos de halcón por su aguda visión y por notar cosas que difícilmente alguien normal notaria.

 **Sasuke kun:** Esos sujetos, jamás los había visto por aquí, ¿quiénes serán?

La duda y curiosidad del uchiha lo impulsan a querer descubrir a los intrusos, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su punto, la presencia de un chico lleno de vida y pasión por la juventud, lo obligan a salir corriendo de su lugar pero en dirección opuesta a los intrusos.

 **Rock Lee:** ¡Sasuke kun! La primavera ya empezó y con ella la temporada de reclutamiento de la liga de deportes extremos de la universidad de konoha también. Un joven como tú no puede perder el tiempo estando en un solo lugar, debes tener motivaciones que impulsen a la llama de tu juventud a salir de tu amargura, así que te vengo a invitar a formar parte de club de súper deportistas extremos de ¡konoha! Y es más, aquí te tengo el uniforme oficial del club para que te lo pruebes.

El joven Uchiha al mirar de qué se trataba el uniforme, este sale corriendo tan rápido como flash, rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Mientras tanto, Gay sensei con cronometro en mano y bigote falso, toma el tiempo de Sasuke kun mientras dice.

 **Gay Sensei:** 8 segundos en una distancia de 200 metros, no está nada mal.

 **Rock Lee:** Seria estupendo para el club si Sasuke kun aceptara ser parte de nosotros.

 **Gay sensei:** Lee, no debes enfocarte en los buenos talentos de las personas, Sasuke kun será bueno. Pero tu Lee, si no logras ser tan rápido como él, no calificaras para las finales, debes volverte tan rápido y velos como él, supera tus marcas, tus limites, ¡Lee! Debes entrenar aun más duro que antes por lo que esta tarde, no, todo el mes vamos a trabajar tus piernas con 2.000 km en carreras, de pies y de manos, no puedes dejarte vencer por un aficionado como Sasuke, debes ser tan fuerte como el y así algún día tu y el estarán en las grandes ligas de las olimpiadas!.

 **Rock Lee:** Gay sensei, agradezco sus grandes concejos. .

 **Gay sensei:** así es Lee, ahora corramos juntos hasta el final del crepúsculo en la orilla del mar y no solo nosotros, los demás miembros del club también lo harán, vamos muchacho corramos hasta el final del país!

 **Club de deportes extremos:** **¡sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Una muchedumbre tan grande como un ejército sale de la universidad con dirección al océano mientras que de los canastos donde guardan los balones sale un Sasuke kun cauteloso y silencioso, con camino a los planteles de la escuela, Sasuke kun se detiene un momento para preguntarse de dónde demonios había salido una multitud tan grande de la escuela y de cómo podían seguir al dúo cejudo, la mueca en su cara reflejaba sus dudas y desagrado pero poco después lo olvidaría y retomaría su camino.

Dentro de los planteles de la escuela, las tres misteriosas sombras se mesclaban entre la gente, buscando a su objetivo principal, al no haber uniforme escolar, los tres sujetos podían pasar desapercibidos, cada quien por su lado trataban de hallar al premio mayor, quien mas podía ser si no Hinata chan, la futura heredera del clan Hyuga. Neji anteriormente había mencionado que él y su prima eran un objetivo a captura ya que ambos son miembros de un clan de mafiosos y debido a ello, los miembros de otros clanes los perseguirían sin importar donde estuvieran, para así eliminar a todo el clan Hyuga de un solo golpe.

(Si quieren saber quiénes son estas misteriosas sombras, pues les diré que se tratan del trió de jintjas asesinos de la aldea del sonido quienes en la saga de Naruto en los exámenes chunin habían acorralado al equipo 7 cuando estos fueron derrotados por Orochimaru. La chica del cabello negro, la momia Kappa, y el manos de aire son los villanos en esta ocasión)

Su misión es simple, encontrar a la chica, secuestrarla y luego ejecutarla, "si" estos sujetos no tienen buenas intenciones, son tan malvados que por eso fueron contratados por un líder de la mafia cuyas intenciones tampoco son buenas. Cada quien con auricular en su oído informaban a cada uno de su posición y vigilancia, su tiempo en el instituto transcurría lentamente, ninguno podía encontrar a la chica y cada vez que salía un profesor o alguien de importancia en la escuela, estos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

 **Kin Tsuchi:** No logro ver a la mujer en este lado del edificio, que tal ustedes!?

 **Zaku Abumi:** Estoy igual, hay tantas viejas con el mismo flequillo ridículo en este maldito edificio que hacen que me confunda.- maldición!

 **Dosu Kinuta:** No se desesperen, tarde o temprano esa chiquilla aparecerá y una vez que eso ocurra, la enviaremos a reencontrase con su padre en la tumba.

El tiempo en la universidad termino y ninguno de los asesinos pudo encontrar a la chica en todo el día ( **que suerte)** , reuniéndose en las afueras del instituto, los tres asesinos planeaban cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento, pero no se daban cuenta de que un halcón los miraba de cerca, Sasuke kun tenía el ojo para las sospechas y sabia bien que estos sujetos no tenían buenas intenciones aun si no podía escuchar lo que estos se decían. Sentado en lo alto de la rama de un árbol Sasuke kun sabe que debe hacer algo al respecto pues cuando el sospecha algo, no es por nada, pero al no tener pruebas concretas sobre estos sujetos, decide mantenerse al margen y pasar desapercibido, mas no obstante, Sasuke kun conoce a un par de sujetos dentro de la escuela quienes podrían ayudarle en esto.

Así Sasuke kun llega al tercer edificio del área B y en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo el joven abre una puerta de color y entra a un salón sin ventanas. Pasado una hora y media, Sasuke kun sale del salón y solo se escucha una voz que le dice, "Te mantendremos informado Sasuke kun"

Terminada su labor, Sasuke kun regresa a casa para darles esta noticia a su amigos, (ojo, no estoy diciendo que Sasuke kun sabe que Hinata y Neji son herederos de un clan de mafiosos, ya que como recordaran Sasuke kun no quiso escuchar lo que Neji quiso decirle en su momento y que después este terminará siendo golpeado por Hinata en las escaleras de la escuela y que más tarde Neji lo quisiera ejecutar, por lo que Sasuke kun cree que Neji y Hinata son solo un par de primos extraños aspirando a una mejor vida, pero no tan extraños como Naruto), cuando llega a su casa, este es recibido por una linda ama de casa con sartén en la mano, pañoleta en la cabeza, un mandil color purpura y un dulce gesto de bienvenida por parte de Hinata chan, quien por decisión propia decidió preparar la cena del día de hoy.

 **Hinata chan:** Bienvenido a casa Sasuke kun, dime ¿qué te gustaría para cenar?

La actuación de la chica la hacen ver como una joven esposa recibiendo a su marido después del trabajo, tan dulce y hermosa se vio que ni el chico pudo contener un ligero sonroso. Sasuke kun nunca había sido recibido por alguien así antes, excepto por su mama quien siempre le decía "bienvenido a casa Sasuke chan" pero eso era antes de que él se tuviera que ir a la universidad

Sin querer, una frase sale de la boca de Sasuke kun la cual fue.

 **Sasuke kun: ¡** Mamá!

 **Hinata chan:** ¿Mamá?

La cara del chico se sonroja demasiado por lo que aparta su mirada llena de pena de la chica confundida, y muy fríamente este le dice, "lo que sea está bien"

Hinata chan no entendía bien lo que paso pero se daba una idea, a lo que ella le siguió la corriente, después de esto el joven entro al comedor detrás de la chica y al mirar a la cocina y a la mesa, este se llevo la gran sorpresa de observar a sus compañeros con mandiles y sartenes en las manos preparar la cena de hoy.

 **Sasuke kun:** Espera un momento, no dijiste que tu prepararías la cena de esta noche!?

 **Hinata chan:** Si, eso fue lo que dije, pero… mi primo Neji dijo que hacer trabajar a una sola mujer en preparar la comida para cinco hombres no era digno y muy bien visto por todos, así que… hico que todos me ayudaran!.

Los cuatro hombres trabajan rápido y muy coordinados, se puede escuchar como baten la masa en los recipientes, como golpean la carne con el machacador, las sartenes arder al fuego y los cuchillos cortar las legumbres.

 **Naruto kun:** Oiieee teme, no te quedes hay parado como estatua, ven y se de ayuda en algo.

Sasuke kun no podía evitar sentir una carga de emociones en su cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas a lo que este expreso.

 **Sasuke kun:** Oh creo que me va a dar un…

 **Hinata chan;** Sasuke kun, ¿te sientes bien, te duele algo?

Fue en ese momento en que las manos de Hinata tocaron la frente de Sasuke y en el acto, ambos sintieron la calidez de su piel al contacto con el otro y al segundo, un sonrojo por parte de los dos quienes no se explicaban el por qué. Poco después los dos recordarían lo ocurrido en las escaleras de la escuela, el momento en que los dos estuvieron tan cerca del uno del otro, pero como Sasuke kun no quería recordar ese incomodo momento actuó de forma muy seria y se retiro de la chica toscamente, pero antes de que el Uchiha tomara asiento, un cuchillo volador aterriza cerca de su mano derecha clavándose en medio de los dedos índice y medio.

Sasuke kun lentamente voltea la cabeza asía su atacante y sus ojo expresan todo lo que siente en este momento, su agresor obviamente Neji le había arrojado el cuchillo para así mantenerlo lejos de su prima a quien no quería que este la estuviera tocando o viceversa y con una cara de maloso de barrio este se dirige a Sasuke kun con una voz igual de fea que su cara.

 **Neji con voz maléfica:** Sasuke kun la cena aun no esta lista ya que nos faltan manos para poder terminarla, ven aquí y ayúdanos a terminarla

La atmosfera en el lugar se ha vuelto muy hostil, Neji y Sasuke difícilmente congenian en muchas cosas y en sus años de preparatoria eran todavía más terrible que ahora, pero debido a la situación que enfrenta estos dos parecen un par de perros dobermans a punto de atacarse. Los otros chicos saben por dónde va el asunto y saben también como terminaría si dejan que estos dos peleen. Hinata chan se pone nerviosa pero intenta detener al par de hombres quienes tiene un aura negra como la noche pero fue en ese momento en el que Sasuke kun toma sus cosas y se sale de la casa para evitar algún conflicto dentro de ella, pues él sabe que si alguien rompe una de las reglas de las casas habitación, este sería inmediatamente expulsado de la universidad.

La oscura aura de Neji se desvanece y pronto el recuperaría la calma, pero no le duraría por mucho tiempo ya que un sartenazo por parte de Naruto y una madriza por parte de los otros dos le darían a Neji un severo castigo por haber provocado el desorden dentro de la casa. Ya en el suelo, con chipotes en la cabeza y con heridas por todo su cuero, Neji es derrotado por sus compañeros de cuarto, pero este tipo de castigos no serian comparados con la mirada de disgusto de su prima a quien este le había arruinado la cena de esta noche y con lagrimas en los ojos y una triste expresión, Hinata se retira de la cocina con dirección a su cuarto. Para Neji, ver tal expresión en el rostro de su prima lo había arrojado a un vacio tan profundo dentro de su ser y al mismo tiempo su voz de arrepentimiento saldría al flote.

 **Neji:** Pero que he hecho, Sasuke kun espera vuelve a casa, no fue mi intención tratarte así, te juro que no volveré a enojarme contigo, espera, no me dejes así Sasuke, te prometo que seré mas gentil contigo! Regresa a casa conmigo, ¡Sasuke! No te hagas el disimulado!

 _ **¡Sasuke!**_

Kiba y Shino miraban con vergüenza las actitudes de Neji y al mismo tiempo se miraban el uno al otro diciéndose.

 **Kiba Kun:** Es oficial, ese par ya perdió la poca paciencia que se tenían, ¿ahora que haremos?

 **Shino Kun:** Nada, ellos mismo deberán calmarse y resolver sus problemas entre sí, solamente exponiendo sus puntos de vista, lograran llevarse mejor, mientras tanto, no hay que desperdiciar la cena de hoy, hay que guardarla para que no se eche a perder…!

Sin que el par de jóvenes se diera cuenta, Naruto uzumaki ya les estaba dango el gane con la comida, el muy gandaya disfrutaba de los sagrados alimentos mientras que los demás estaban distraídos.

 **Naruto kun:** MMM! Es un desperdicio no disfrutar de la cena, está bastante buena (chom, chom)

 **Shino y Kiba:** **¡NARUTO!**

Pero poco después el par ignoraría la acción de Naruto y luego compartirían la cena junto con él, mas tarde invitarían a Hinata chan a cenar con ellos a lo que esta accedería al final, pero los chicos no le dejarían nada de cenar a Neji, ya que él fue el que empezó este alboroto y luego se irían a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Ya a altas horas de la noche, a las afueras de la universidad, en un restaurante muy conocido de la ciudad, se encontraba Sasuke kun tomando un café sin azúcar y una orden de bolitas de dango, el joven intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido en la casa ni mucho menos en la suave mano de Hinata a quien extrañamente el sentía algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, el prefirió en enfocarse en los extraños sujetos que vio al iniciar el día. Mientras meditaba y analizaba en lo que estas personas querían en la universidad, el joven llego a la conclusión de que ellos buscaban a alguien en el instituto, la pregunta era ¿a quién?

Mientras pensaba y recordaba a los estudiantes del plantel, Sasuke kun es interrumpido por una voz ronca de hombre intentado imitar a una mujer.

 **Naruto kun:** Sasuke kun podrías invitarme uno de tus deliciosos dangos p.o.r f.a.v.o.r

La reacción de Sasuke kun es de desagrado y coraje al mirar a Naruto cerca de él con su horrenda imitación de mujer, en desquite este le mete uno de sus dangos en la boca provocando que Naruto casi se ahogara.

 **Sasuke kun:** ¡Naruto! Qué demonios haces aquí, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no imites a las mujeres, esas bromas ya se te pasaron de moda.

 **Naruto kun:** Teme, casi me ahogas con eso.

 **Sasuke kun: ¡** Responde!

 **Naruto kun:** Urusai solo he venido a ver qué tal salieron las cosas entre tú y Neji, me imagino que te habrá ofrecido disculpas ¿o no?

 **Sasuke kun:** No me hagas recordar eso, harás que no duerma otra noche.

 **Naruto kun: ¿** Tan mal estuvo el asunto?

 **Sasuke kun:** Como te gusta estar de metiche en los asuntos de los demás. Si estuvo horrible el asunto, por culpa de sus disculpas, un grupo de travestís nos mal interpretaron y nos invitaron a un grupo de terapia de parejas.

 **Naruto kun:** ¡jajajajaajaaa! ¡Hahahahahaha! Hay. Hay. Hay. Me caigo de la risa

En su forma de chibi tsundere Sasuke kun se desquita de la risa de Naruto atacándolo directamente al cuello, una vez calmados el par de jóvenes, hablan de manera más pasiva y madura ya que Sasuke kun tenía algo que decirle a Naruto.

 **Sasuke kun:** Sabias tu que tenemos a un grupo no deseado en el plantel.

 **Naruto kun.** ¡Eeehh!. No me digas que tenemos a una escuela rival echándonos pleito!

 **Sasuke kun:** No creo que se traten de algo tan simple, creo más bien, que se tratan de criminales organizados.

Una mueca sale de la cara de Naruto al escuchar eso y para no verse tan incomodo en esto, el rubio se acerca un poco más al Uchiha para escuchar bien los detalles.

 **Naruto kun:** como estas tan seguro de esto, ¿¡ya los has visto hacer algo sospechoso!?

 **Sasuke kun:** No como tal, pero si los he visto moverse sospechosamente en los pasillos de la escuela y a las afueras del plantel, los vi con auriculares en sus oídos.

 **Naruto kun: ¿¡** Auriculares!? ¿Te refieres a esas cosas que lleva tu hermano en su trabajo?

La expresión de Sasuke es asentir a las preguntas de Naruto, la charla entre este par de amigos se hace más larga y centrada pero el tiempo no pasa, hasta que por fin Sasuke le dice a Naruto la conclusión a la que el llego.

 **Sasuke kun:** Creo que este trió está buscando a alguien muy importante dentro de nuestra escuela, alguien de gran presencia pero no se a quien con exactitud.

Naruto kun pensaba y buscaba a alguien en sus recuerdos, creyendo que se trataría de alguien a quien el conozca, pero no lo logra y decide mejor ayudar a su amigo a buscar a las posible victimas que sufrirán la maldades de este grupo criminal.

Cuando el dúo se da cuenta de la hora, deciden regresar a casa para ir mañana o al rato a la escuela, pero justo en ese momento en el que el par salía del restaurante, Naruto mete sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se da cuenta de que no tiene las llaves de la casa

La expresión de Naruto hace sospechar a Sasuke a lo que este le pregunta.

 **Sasuke kun:** Que te ocurre, no me digas que ya sabes a quien están buscando estas personas.

 **Naruto kun:** No traigo las llaves de la casa.

 **Sasuke kun:** (Exhalación de disgusto) Si serás, ya me habías ilusionado con algo de lo que te dije, en donde demonios tienes la cabeza, mira que dejar la laves por…!

Al revisar sus bolcillos, Sasuke kun también se da cuenta de que no tiene las llaves de la casa y ya es muy tarde para que los dejen paras a sus habitaciones, por lo que el par de chicos no tiene otra opción mas que pedirle al señor del restaurante dejarlos pasar la noche en su casa.

(Afortunadamente el señor del restaurante no es otro más que el mismo señor del restaurante de rameen en la saga de Naruto, y al conocer a los jóvenes, este no les niega la petición)

Al llegar el nuevo día, las campanas de la escuela anuncian que las clases ya empezaron, estas se escuchan por toda la cuadra e incluso más allá; todo el mundo corre para no quedar afuera del plantel y entre toda la multitud se puede ver a un par de jóvenes correr más rápido que un Ferrari Sasuke y Naruto corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, su velocidad es tan increíble que hace que las faldas de las chicas se eleven y el peinado de los maloso se deshagan, hasta que por fin llegan al plantel no sin antes llevarse de corbata a los que vigilan la puerta.

 **Guardia uno:** Que fue eso…!

 **Guardia dos:** No lo sé, me duele todo el cuerpo como para pensar…!

Con los guardias caídos e incapaces de notar a su alrededor, el trió de asesinos entra de nuevo al plantel, aprovechando que hay más gente que en el día anterior estos se mesclan mejor entre la multitud y luego se separan al llegar a los planteles.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegan por fin a su casa se dan cuenta de que sus compañeros ya no estaban, una nota en la mesa les anunciaba que ya se habían ido y que los esperaban en la escuela, al saber de ello, los dos chicos deciden ir una vez que se bañen y desayunen ya que la carrera que tuvieron los había dejado hambrientos y sudorosos, el primero en bañarse es Sasuke ya que él no se pudo bañar anoche y Naruto le seguiría después, pero el tenia mucha hambre así que el desayunaría primero.

Al subir al baño del segundo piso, Sasuke kun se quitaba la ropa sudorosa comenzando por la camisa y después por los pantalones, el joven deseaba poder bañarse con agua fresca, entrando y saliendo de su habitación Sasuke llega a la puerta del baño con la toalla en la cintura y al abrirla el joven pone la mueca mas loca que en toda su vida allá puesto.

Justo en esos momentos Naruto estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, pero se percata que en la nota había un P.D. al leerla, Naruto trata de advertirle a Sasuke que hay alguien en el baño, pero ya es tarde, el grito del uchiha se escucha por toda la casa.

 **Sasuke kun: ¡** **aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

Los ojos de Sasuke miran con horror al cuerpo semi desnudo, mojado y bien marcado de su profesor de historia, Hatake Kakashi quien curiosamente era el que estaba en el baño. ( **Nota.** Sigue teniendo la cara tapada por una toalla)

 **Sasuke kun:** Que diablos haces aquí Kakashi

 **Kakashi Sensei:** Hola Sasuke chan, ¿así le das los buenos días a tu profesor?

 **Sasuke kun:** ¡Responde!

 **Kakashi sensei:** Hiaa, que pena me da decirte, ayer en la noche quise buscar la ubicación del tesoro perdido en el sótano de mi casa, pero al empezar a cavar me di cuenta que le había pegado a la tubería del agua y me quede sin este líquido vital.

En realidad esto fue lo que paso, estando aburrido en casa Kakashi intento hacerse un café, pero al no salir el agua este quiso averiguar él porque, buscando el problema este baja al sótano e intenta mover los tubos del agua, pero al hacerlo, estos se zafan de su lugar y terminan inundado todo el cuarto, a lo que este no tuvo otro remedio más que llamar a los plomero quienes le cobrarían el sueldo de tres mese por reparar la fuga y drenar el agua, por lo que Hatake Kakashi no vio mejor opción más que buscar a un chivito expiatorio al que le pudiera sacar provechó para cubrir sus necesidades básicas y ese chivito fue la casa habitación 787, solo para molestar.

 **Sasuke kun:** Solo un idiota más grande que Naruto se le ocurriría inventar una excusa tan ridícula como esa.

 **Kakashi sensei:** Hmm, bueno, no te pido que me creas o no pero a partir de ahora estaré viniendo a su casa para bañarme y por supuesto comer a toda hora. Así podremos conocernos mejor y estaré mas al pendiente de lo que le hagan a la única mujer de su grupo.

 **Sasuke kun:** No eres más que un desgraciado gorrón.

 **Kakashi sensei:** Oh por cierto Sasuke chan, no estás ya muy grandecito como para seguir teniendo a tu dinosaurio de peluche.

 **Sasuke kun:**

¿¡Qué demonios estuviste haciendo en mi habitación!?

Un fuerte escándalo se escucha dentro de la casa, pero luego terminaría con el grito de Naruto apresurando a Sasuke en terminar de bañarse ya que la primera hora había terminado.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del edificio A los jóvenes salían de los salones en dirección a su siguiente clase, entre el desorden y movimiento de los universitario, el trió asesino buscaba una vez más a su víctima, sin éxito otra vez estos deciden retirarse del edificio y buscar en el orto, buscando en cada piso del edificio C uno de ellos nota que hay una persona describiendo en forma de susurros a la persona que están buscando.

El que escucha estos rumores y chismes de su víctima es la chica de cabello negro quien sigilosamente se acerca a una peli rosa que habla por celular a una de sus amigas.

 **Sakura Chan:** Te lo digo enserio, esa tal Hinata si que da miedo, pero me late que solo se hace la valiente porque está rodeada de hombres y mas por ese tal Neji, ya me gustaría verla entre mujeres. ¿Cómo dices?, que él es su primo, ¡Que!. Dices que están en un matrimonio arreglado entre sus familias, oye, tú sí que sabes cómo enterarte de las cosas.

 **Sakura Chan:** MMM, ahora entiendo porque están viviendo juntos en la misma casa. Pero espera, porque hablas de sus familias, acaso ellos son de una familia importante…

 **Kin Tsuchi:** Oye amiga, me gustaría saber más de lo que estás hablando de esa tal Hinata, ¿te molestaría acompañarme un rato en lo que hablamos?

Instintivamente Sakura sabe que esa mujer no es buena y ni que sus intenciones son tener una simple charla, por lo que la peli rosa intenta salir corriendo pero rápidamente es atrapada por la chica de cabello negro quien la toma del brazo y se lo retuerce hasta por arriba de la cabeza casi dislocándoselo.

 **Kin Tsuchi:** Vamos a tener una linda charla y me dirás tolo lo que quiero saber.

Nadie entre los salones se percato de lo sucedido, todos estaban metido en su rollo la pobre Sakura desapareció de escena no sin antes dejar su teléfono tirado y activo, la mujer con quien hablaba había escuchado lo que paso, dentro de los salones el grupo de Sakura la estaban esperando.

 **Karin:** Lenta, esa mujer se está tardando, dijo que hoy nos tenia nuevas noticias sobre la tal Hinata.

 **Ino:** Vamos Karin, no te desesperes, ya sabes cómo es ella, sabe de algo y luego lo dice hasta que lo confirma ella misma.

El par de chicas esperaban impacientes la llegada de su compañera pero justo en ese momento la chica con quien hablaba Sakura apareció en el salón de clases muy agitada y asustada.

En otra parte de la universidad Hinata caminaba con rumbo a su salón, casualmente ese día se encontraba sola ya que sus guaruras tenían otras cosas que hacer y como aun no conocía bien a sus compañeros de carrera, ella se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje universitario, pero su mirada se enfoco en un grupo de gente arrastrando y llevando a un salón a la peli rosa que había conocido en su primer día de clases.

La forma en que esto se la llevaron la hicieron sospechar y aun mas cuando vio como la mujer le había pegado en el estomago a la peli rosa, ver tal escena la puso indignada preocupada por lo que estos le harían a la chica y al no haber maestros u otras personas cerca ella decide ir a salvar a la peli rosa sola.

En el salón, los tres individuos amarraban a una silla a la chica, de pies y manos para que no pudiera moverse la joven quien no más no sabía cómo zafarse de esta, intento analizar su situación pero sus captores no le permitían mirar a otra parte que no fuera a ellos. Mostrando un cuchillo sobre el cuello de la joven la pelinegro intenta hacer hablara a Sakura para que le diga donde vive la tal Hinata ya que si no lo hace, ellos la lastimaran hasta la muerte, pero Sakura teme decirles algo sobre Hinata, ella siempre ha hablado mal de otras chicas pero solo cuando esas chicas están detrás de Sasuke uchiha pero ella al no estar interesada en su hombre esta Sakura no podía decir algo malo de ella delante de personas que tenían interés maliciosas sobre la chica por lo que esta no dijo nada.

Esta acción no les gusto a los asesinos, por lo que entre jaloneos a su cabello y golpes al estomago la intentaba hacer hablar, Sakura estaba asustada, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero si estas personas eran así de malos con ella, entonces ellos serian aun peor con Hinata, quien no mas esta le había mostrado su lado más amable y respetuoso al no tener rencor cuando ella y sus amigas intentaron hacerles una maldad ni mucho menos cuan do seles acerco a darles los buenos días el día de ayer, la chica a quien había juzgado mal en un principio estaría corriendo un peligro mortal si ella hablaba, pero se mantuvo firme y no dijo nada.

Los asesinos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, tanto así que uno de ellos saco una pistola de su espalda y con silenciador intento disparar al cuello de la joven peli rosa quien ya no sabía qué hacer, si gritar de miedo o desmallarse, pero la momia capa detiene a su compañero antes de que este dispare ya que si este disparara la situación se les complicaría ya que no podrían sacar un cadáver del instituto a plena luz de día y si lo dejaban y alguien lo encontrara, en toses habría una investigación profunda para hallar a los responsables y eso los retrasaría demasiado.

 **Dosu Kinuta:** Ahora lo entiendes bien idiota, si disparas, nuestro plan se vendría abajo, así que ya deja de perder la paciencia pedazo de %&#!

Pero en el momento en que los dos sujetos estuvieron a punto de agredirse verbalmente, estos fueron interrumpidos con la abertura de la puerta la cual es abierta por Hinata quien ha venido al rescate de Sakura.

Los asesinos se estremecen, toman distancia de la puerta abierta y luego sostiene a la joven amarrada de forma violenta, al ver que se trataba de la persona a quien han estado buscando desde ayer los dos hombres se le acercan de manera amenazante y muy confiada, creen que su víctima en una frágil y débil mujer como la otra., ya que su apariencia no demuestra lo contrario.

 **Dosu Kinuta:** Vaya vaya pero que grata sorpresa encontrarnos señorita Hyuga, la futura heredera del clan Hyuga, ha llegado en buen momento, esta jovencita estuvo a punto de sufrir un serio castigo al no decirnos nada de usted, pero qué bueno que usted llego para salvarla, o me equivoco.

 **Zaku Abumi:** Deja de perder el tiempo hablando con ella, terminemos el trabajo que nos ordenaron y salgamos de aquí.

Hinata analiza la situación sus probabilidades de salir sin una herida de consideración son bajas, pero al notar que el hombre que hablo sobre salir de aquí había dicho "el trabajo" Hinata supo sacarle un poco de ventaja a eso.

 **Hinata chan:** De que trabajo hablas, ¿quién les hablo de mí?

 **Dosu Kinuta: ¡** Un hombre que no desea que salgas de la escuela de por vida!

 **Hinata chan:** ¡Exijo saber quién es el!

Pero este no le dice mas y poco a poco se le está acercando a nuestra joven Hinata quien parecía temerosa de ellos, pero la momia capa no contaba con que la chica era experta en defensa personal, por lo que en cuanto este le puso la mano en sima, ella lo toma de la muñeca, se la retuerce, lo coloca por encima de su hombro y de un fuerte tirón la momia capa sale volando hasta las cajas que se guardaban en el salón.

 **JUGADOR 1 VS ASESINOS**

Momia capa fuera de combate.

La acción de la peli azul sorprende a todos y eso provoca que el manos de aire se enfurezca y entre en acción, sacando la pistola de donde la guardaba este apunta a la chica quien logra esquivar los primeros disparos de su atacante, escudándose detrás de las cajas y materiales que se guardaban den el salón, Hinata trataba de buscar una salida a su problema. La situación se había complicado para las dos mujeres, Hinata no podía seguir escondiéndose entre las cajas y Sakura estaba amenazada con un cuchillo en el cuello, los disparos del demente aun con silenciador se podían escuchar en los pasillos del edificio, fue cuando el grupo de Sakura quienes la estaban buscando escucharon el sonido anormal del arma.

Las acciones de Zaku Abumi habían provocado que todo el salón terminase hecho un asco, en su demencia, este pateaba y pateaba cajas tras cajas, queriendo así sacar a Hinata de su escondite, fue en ese momento que a este se le ocurrió amenazar a las dos mujeres para así terminar con todo este molesto asunto.

 **Zaku Abumi:** Sal de tu escondite asquerosa rata blanca, o te juro que le disparare a esta mujer en la cabeza, no estoy bromeando.

 **Kin Tsuchi:** Zaku no crees que estas hiendo demasiado lejos.

 **Zaku Abumi:** Cállate.

Para demostrarle a Hinata y a Sakura que él no estaba jugando, este da un dispara cerca del oído derecho de Sakura. El grito de la joven por el ruido y el dolor de un tímpano reventado hacen que Hinata alga de donde se ocultaba.

Manos de aire se ríe de la chica y luego le ordena que se acerque. Pero Hinata rápidamente intenta tomar el arma de Zaku, los dos forcejean un momento pero este logra recuperar el control de la situación y termina derribando a Hinata, luego de un fuerte golpe con la mano en la cara de la chica, este le apunta en la cabeza y con una risa de satisfacción el jala del gatillo.

¡CLAC, CLAC!

Se escucha clac por parte de la pistola, pero esta está vacía el cartucho había sido removido, manos de aire se sorprende y se pregunte qué había sucedido, no le toma mucho tiempo razonar lo que paso y al mirar a la chica en el suelo, ella le sonríe burlonamente mostrándole el cartucho del arma en su mano. Enfurecido, este intenta golpear en la espalda a Hinata con una patada pero de repente un par de piernas femeninas le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda a manos de aire, provocando que este termine estampándose en la pared del salón.

 **JUGADO VS 2° ASESINO**

Manos de aire fuera de combate.

El trió de chicas había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar el día, Sakura y Hinata se sorprenden al ver a las chicas entrar enfurecida menté y con los tacones en las manos, Karin, Ino y ratón de biblioteca observaron a su mejor amiga sangrar de un oído y la peli azul con la mejilla rojas, entendieron que ellas estaban en un serio aprieto y al dirigir sus miradas a la única de los malos en pie y con cuchillo en mano, las chicas no dudaron en atacarla. Aunque esta intento amenazarlas con cortarle el cuello a la peli rosa, estas no dudaron y atacaron con todo, un escándalo se escucha en todo el pasillo y los gritos de dolor de los asesinos no se hacen esperar.

Llegando así en salir de su aprieto, los asesinos salen corriendo del salón con serios golpes en todo el cuerpo y con las ropas desgarradas por los arañazos de las chicas, mientras huían por los pasillos y echándose la culpa los unos a los otros, estos se topan con la temible presencia de Neji demonio antiguo japonés y su pequeño grupo de seguidores quienes habían sido llamados por ratón de biblioteca después de que esta llamara a sus amigas primero, la mirada fría y diabólica de Neji provocaba el miedo en los asesinos, quienes e toda su vida habían sentido un miedo así. Neji acompañado por Kiba y Shino se acerco al trió y con palabras frías Neji les dijo.

 **Neji:** Aquellos quienes tiene la osadía de desafiar a un miembro del clan Hyuga no les quedara otra opción más que sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

Desenvainando la misma espada con la que quiso castigar a Sasuke la otra vez, Neji ataca al trió quienes solo pudieron gritar de terror, Kiba y Shino desde atrás, se persignaban y oraban por los pobres diablos quienes terminaron hechos puré.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se encontraban Hinata y Sakura, las chicas desataban a su compañera y levantaban a la peli azul, mirándose entre ellas, Sakura y Hinata se estrechan las manos y luego se dan un abraso, Karin, Ino y Ratón se miran entre ellas y luego se ríen de felicidad, pero luego Karin diría.

 **Karin: ¡Eh!** Esto no es de broma, que fue lo que paso aquí, quienes eran eso sujetos y porque estaban atacando a Sakura. Y sobre todo, que haces tú aquí mujer que odia a Sasuke, cuales fueron tus intenciones al venir aquí!

Hinata queda sorprendida ante la reacción de Karin, pero justo en ese momento Sakura defiende a Hinata y le explica lo que paso.

 **Sakura:** Espera Karin ella vino a salvarme de esos sujetos, fue por mi culpa que pasara esta situación, fue por ello que termináramos así las dos.

 **Ino:** A que te refieres Sakura, ¿por qué razón ellos vendrían hasta aquí por ella?

A lo que ratón de biblioteca respondió…

 **Ratón de biblioteca:** La razón es que… la señorita Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga, una de las 6 familias más importantes del mundo.

Como si un relámpago callera sobre las cabezas de Karin, Ino y Sakura, las tres chicas ahora comprendían la educada forma de ser de la peli azul, de la razón por la que Neji actúa tan extraño ante otros y de porque razón ella estaba rodeada de hombres, estos eran sus guardaespaldas. La impactante imagen de una princesa de la mafia frente a ellas hacía que las tres temblaran como gallinas y se pusieran tan pálidas como hielo y en el interior de su ente se decían.

 **Trió dinámico:** Con quién demonios nos intentamos meter, esta chica nos habría mandado a callar con una simple llamada a sus guaruras. I MY GOD esto no es verdad.

 **Neji:** Sin embargo, ya que ustedes cuatro han descubierto el secreto de Hinata sama, no les quedara mas opción más que mantenerlo en total secreto de los demás, o de lo contrario yo!

Neji mostraba el agudo filo de su espada ante las chicas quienes estaban aterrorizadas de solo pensarlo, pero la gentil Hinata detiene a su primo y les pide que las deje de amenazar como en la era feudal. Hinata logra convencer a su primo de hacer lo que tenía planeado y luego se dirige a las chicas con una educada sonrisa y agachando la cabeza Hinata les pide guardar su secreto de lo contrario toda la escuela se vería involucrada en una masacre brutal.

Las cuatro chicas se miraran entre ellas y agachando la cabeza también, estas prometen guardar el secreto de Hinata y de Neji de todo el mundo.

La situación termina en buenos términos y todos felices y contentos, pero a las afueras del salón, Kiba y Shino se miraban entre si y entre susurros se decían.

 **Kiba:** ¿Esto quiere decir que Hinata ya sabe que somos sus guarda espalda personales?.

 **Shino:** Algo así, nos falta Naruto y Sasuke kun, quienes están ausentes, quien sabe que han estado haciendo afuera de las casa hasta el día de hoy, por otro lado, el que verdaderamente no sabe nada de Hinata chan es Sasuke kun y es mejor que no lo sepa

(Susurro) o de lo contrario, esta situación se convertiría en el mismo infierno.

Kiba se aterra nomas de pensarlo y justo cuando dirige su mirada a los asesinos a quienes tenían amarrados, estos ya no estaban, el grito de Kiba pone en alerta a Neji y a los demás, quienes también los están buscando pero estos ya se encontraban muy lejos de ellos,. En el momento en que los asesinos intentaban huir con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban y con sus cuerpos tan demacrados por tanto castigo, se decían entre ellos, que jamás desearían volverá a ver a esta maldita escuela de miércoles, que jamás volverían a saber del clan Hyuga ni nadie de el y de que no podrían tener peor suerte que esta, pero al salir del instituto los asesinos se topan con un escuadrón entero de policías apuntando en contra de ellos.

El trió al ver su desagradable situación, se rinden y con lágrimas en los ojos se entregan para ser esposados y metidos a las patrullas, cuando las patrullas se retiran del instituto, el capitán de escuadrón Shisui Uchiha se dirige a las personas que dieron aviso a las autoridades sobre personas sospechosas en el instituto, estas personas son Naruto Uzumaki, Yugo, Suigetsu, y el hijo de jefe de la policía, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Shisui Uchiha:** Buen trabajo jóvenes, su sospechas estaban en lo cierto, estos delincuentes son uno de los 10 grupos más buscados por la ley, su captura está hecha. Joven Sasuke a su padre le agradara saber de su gran hazaña en esta ocasión y también de la de ustedes jóvenes, sin su ayuda, estos criminales abrían estado provocando alborotos en su universidad.

Pero no se preocupen mantendremos a esos tres tras las rejas por un largo tiempo hasta entonces.

Cuando Shisui se retira en su auto patrulla, yugo se acerca a él para entregarle un folder con información del caso, cuando lo recibe, este señala que descubrirá la razón de su aparición y mantener todo en total discreción. Después de su partida, Naruto de dirige a Sasuke y le pregunta, porque razón no le respondió a Shisui, pero Sasuke no le dice nada, al regresar a los planteles, una duda sale de la boca de Yugo y esta fue.

 **Yugo:** Notaron que esos sujetos ya estaban maltratados al salir del instituto, quien les abra provocado semejantes heridas.

A lo que Suigetsu y Naruto le respondieron.

 **Suigetsu:** MMM! Buena pregunta, no había visto semejante castigo en mi vida, desde que dejamos la preparatoria hace un año, lo recuerdas Sasuke, las chicas casi mataron al cejotas cuando este callo por accidente en el baño de mujeres. Hasta que Naruto entro cantando la canción del baño de mujeres solo para salvar al cejotas. Ha que días aquellos.

 **Naruto kun:** AAAHHH!, ya me había olvidado de eso, pero pensándolo bien, a mi me pareció que tenían golpes de una espada o algo así, ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?

 **Sasuke kun:** No tengo idea, pero de lo que se, es que ellos no serán los únicos que entraran a esta escuela por algo, hasta no saber qué era lo que buscaban esos tres y de quien los contrato para entrar al instituto, mantendremos vigilada la escuela y a sus integrantes sin llamar la atención de nadie.

La imagen de un Sasuke genial se manifiesta en la escena, el viento del norte sopla en el, las hojas de los arboles vuelan alrededor de sus pies, sus ropas se mueven al ritmo del viento y la música de fondo queda justa en el momento, pero todo esto es interrumpido por Naruto al recordarle a Sasuke kun que hoy le tocaba hacer la cena para todos en su casa habitación.

La carita de Sasuke expresa su descontento al ser interrumpido en su fantasía interior y más aun al escuchar a Suigetsu y a Yugo decir que irían a cenar a casa de Sasuke como recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Sasuke se vuelve a enojar pero se desquita con todos al decir que no aria otra cosa de cenar que no fueran platillos con mucho jitomate y nada de Rameen para Naruto.

Y así el grupo de jóvenes se retira de la escena en la tranquilidad de la tarde y del otro lado un nuevo grupo de nuevas amigas también se retiraba con rumbo a sus casa para descansar de lo ocurrido en el plantel, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sospechaba que en las afueras del instituto había aparecido una limosina negra con un aura tan sombría como el frio de la noche. La ventana del pasajero se abre suavemente mostrando así una sombre la cual expresa un movimiento de risa, luego la ventana se vuelve a serrar y la limosina desaparece en una de las calles que llevan a diferentes ligares.

Que clase de personas son estas, quien habrá contratado a los asesinos para mata a la pequeña Hinata, quien será el misterioso individuo de la limosina que apareció en escena y Sasuke y Hinata lograran tener una buena relación entre ellos aun cuando ellos descubran que sus familias sean enemigas por sus diferentes situaciones.

Y lograra Kakashi reparar el desastres en su casa antes de que convierta en un estorbo en la casa habitación 787,

No se lo pierdan

* * *

Aww xD jajajaja muchas gracias por parte mía y de mi hermano xD jajaja dice que ya esta pensando en el otro xD jajajajaja

kasai


End file.
